El Secreto de Michiru
by Janeth Haru
Summary: Michiru Kaioh, es un ser muy valorado por su familia, pero lleva una doble vida y un inconveniente estado médico permitirá que su secreto se sepa, cambiando por completo la vida de sus familiares y dandole un giro a la suya.
1. Mi Realidad

**EL SECRETO DE MICHIRU**

 **CAPITULO UNO**

 **MI REALIDAD**

 **.**

* * *

Esa mañana Ruki Matsuka, un estresado empleado de banco, conducía quebrantando casi todas las leyes de tránsito porque iba a llegar tarde al trabajo y además acababa de dejar a su recién nacido hijo con una fiebre de treinta y nueve grados bajo la responsabilidad de su inexperta madre, ella lo llamaba cada dos minutos para preguntarle cosas como qué podía hacer con el niño, o para decirle que la temperatura no bajaba, sólo estaba esperando su aprobación para llevarlo al médico.

Por otra parte, al otro lado de la ciudad en un costoso y lujoso apartamento de soltera estaban Michiru y Haruka tomando café, Michiru era una chica de cabello azul marino a nivel de los hombros y ojos azules como el mismo mar, de estatura media y un bonito cuerpo, de veintitrés años, se acababa de graduar de arquitecto y ya tenía un buen trabajo, además del auto que le regaló su madre a los dieciocho años y el apartamento que le había regalado al cumplir veintiuno

\- Si me vuelve a dejar tirada voy a tener que venderlo, con todo el dolor de mi alma, pero no sé nada de mecánica y no puedo estar llamando a Andrew a cada rato y mucho menos a tu papá – dijo la muchacha en referencia al ya algo experimentado automóvil

\- A él no le molesta – contestó Haruka en relación a su papá

\- Sí, pero ya me da vergüenza – aseguró Michiru y Haruka le sonrió dulcemente, de hecho, Haruka era una chica bastante dulce, un poco distraída pero una excelente persona, de ojos verdes y cabello rubio corto, un poco más alta que Michiru y con mas cuerpo, aun cuando era dos años menor que ella, paradójicamente estaba estudiando cuarto año de odontología, ni Michiru sabía cómo le iba tan bien con lo despistada que era.

\- A él no le importa… eres su nuera favorita – le aseguró la rubia al borde del oído y le dio un beso

\- Soy la única – aseguró convencida la aguamarina – espero ser la única – dijo girando la cabeza para verla con esa mirada inquisidora que le causaba mucha gracia a Haruka.

\- Eres única – confirmó la rubia con una sonrisa y le dio un dulce beso en los labios

\- Ruka, no es por presionarte pero tienes media hora para arreglarte si pretendes llegar temprano a clases – le recordó Michiru cuando la vio de cerca y recordó que una bata de seda sobre una pijama no era el atuendo más adecuado para ir a la facultad de odontología

Hacía unos cuantos meses desde que decidieron vivir juntas. Michiru empezó a vivir sola desde el mismo instante en que su mamá le regaló el apartamento, a su madre no le agradaba mucho la idea pero ella se impuso y se mudó "¿para qué me regalaste un apartamento si no puedo vivir en él?" esa fue su excusa y se mudó lo antes posible, en realidad sólo quería un poco de libertad, su familia no tenía ni idea de que ella era lesbiana y el tener que ver programas referidos a eso escondida o hablar con cualquier amiga y vivir pendiente de que se podía decir o no la sacaba de quicio, pero no estaba dispuesta a confesar lo que realmente era porque su madre muchas veces le había comentado a su tía Yumiko que prefería ser prostituta antes que lesbiana y con eso bastaba para saber que la noticia no le iba a hacer mucha gracia. En fin, a diferencia de Michiru, Haruka estaba más que fuera del armario, su madre lo supo cuando ella tenía cinco años

\- Con lo linda que es y la cantidad de niños que quieren tratar con ella y ella no quiere separarse de esa amiguita suya, ha de ser lesbiana, de otra forma no me lo explico – le comentó una noche la señora Nozomi a su esposo Sasuke

\- Es una bebé, esa no es edad para tener novio, es comprensible que prefiera jugar a las muñecas con las niñas – explicó su esposo Sasuke, pero las palabras de su esposa regresaron a su mente cuando su hija, ya de quince años, le dijo:

\- El hombre que se case conmigo ha de parecerse a una mujer porque de lo contrario no sé cómo podré vivir con él – aseguró dejando a su padre tieso de confusión

\- ¿te refieres a los sentimientos y la manera de expresarlos? – preguntó tímidamente con un poco de temor por la respuesta que pudiera darle su princesita

\- Bueno, a eso también, en realidad me refiero a físicamente porque aunque pueda valorar la belleza masculina he de confesar que no me atrae ni una décima parte de lo que me atrae la figura de una mujer – confesó Haruka y su papá se recostó del espaldar del mueble - Y… ¿sabes cómo se llama eso? – preguntó el papá pensando que existía la posibilidad de que todo el discurso de su hija hubiese sido un intento de ser sutil al confesar su identidad

\- ¿Cómo se llama qué? – preguntó la rubia para la sorpresa de su padre

\- Eso… eso que me dices que sientes por las mujeres, se llama lesbianismo, si estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo pues existe un noventa por ciento de probabilidad de que seas lesbiana – le explicó su padre

\- No, no lo soy, sólo me gustan las mujeres, es todo – dijo tranquilamente Haruka mientras cambiaba el canal de la televisión, siempre había sido muy despistada y en esa época ella juraba que una lesbiana era una mujer que se vestía de hombre, se comportaba como hombre y deseaba ser hombre, desde su punto de vista no tenía nada que ver con el norte de su atracción, claro que más tarde saldría de la confusión.

Haruka y Michiru se conocieron por un amigo en común, Darien Chiva, él estaba estudiando séptimo semestre de arquitectura cuando Michiru entro a la facultad y como en ese momento existía una política de asignar un estudiante asesor a los alumnos nuevos con la intención de que los de más experiencia los incluyeran en el mundo universitario, a Michiru le tocó Darien como estudiante asesor, a partir de ahí se hicieron muy amigos, Darien y Michiru eran muy parecidos, tenían de todo pero veían poco a sus padres porque trabajaban mucho, cuando la madre de Darien murió, el quedó devastado y se desapareció un semestre de la universidad, se refugió en una familia modesta pero más unida que la suya, los Tenoh, la familia de Haruka, Sasuke era el padrino de Darien y siempre lo quiso mucho, como a un hijo y durante ese tiempo él vivía con ellos como un hijo.

Cuando Darien, por persuasión de Nozomi, decidió volver a la universidad, Michiru estaba en cuarto semestre y él estaba entrando al noveno, unos meses después de reencontrarse al iniciar las clases, era el cumpleaños de Darien y su casi familia sustituta le iba a celebrar el cumpleaños, así que Chiva invitó a su novia, a un par de amigos de su curso y a Michiru. Ahí ella conoció a Haruka, pasarían un par de años antes de que pasara algo entre ellas pero esa noche se conocieron, charlaron y se llevaron muy bien.

Un par de meses después de cumplir los veintiún años Haruka acepto la propuesta de Michiru de vivir juntas y a partir de ahí crearon una rutina matutina inviolable; La aguamarina se levantaba primero, y como la rubia parecía un ángel mientras dormía, a ella le parecía una crueldad levantarla tan temprano cuando la mayoría de los días tenía clases a partir de las ocho y media, así que daba una vuelta por la casa, iniciaba una rutina de ejercicios y luego se arreglaba, hacía café para Haruka que sí tomaba café ya que ella se tomaba una merengada rarísima que contenía un montón de cosas y que no podía preparar frente a su amada rubia porque siempre terminaba en el baño vomitando.

Bastaba con que Haruka percibiera el aroma del café para despertarse, Michiru la tenía bien acostumbrada. Mientras Haruka se tomaba su café las chicas conversaban un rato y luego la mas alta corría a arreglarse y Michiru bajaba a comprar el periódico y algún tipo de pastel en la panadería para desayunar en el camino a la universidad de Haruka y la constructora. En el trayecto hablaban de millones de cosas y luego cada una seguía su camino, a veces se veían para almorzar y otras veces la rubia almorzaba en casa de sus padres y Michiru en el trabajo, a veces salían a cenar y otra veces no, pero a las nueve a mas tardar ya estaban juntas otra vez; los fines de semana eran una incógnita total hasta la noche del viernes o el sábado en la mañana cuando a alguna de las dos se le ocurría alguna locura.

El único problema de su relación era que, ante la familia de Michiru, Haruka era sólo una amiga y había días en que eso le molestaba muchísimo y hasta se acostaban peleadas, Michiru igual le daba el beso de buenas noches porque su madre le había enseñado que la noche podía traer sorpresas y que uno no podía irse a la cama sin hacer las paces con las personas que mas amaba en el mundo, a veces le costaba cumplir con eso, porque entendía los miedos de Michiru pero le parecía muy injusto que su papá la tratara a ella como una hija y que su mamá le mandara el almuerzo a la oficina y que ante la familia Kaioh no podían ni tomarse de las manos

-"¡lo único por lo que mi mamá se opuso a que viviéramos juntas es porque todavía tiene la ilusión de que esto sea más formal! ¿Pero cómo va a ser formal si tu familia ni siquiera sabe que eres homosexual y que vives conmigo? Dime algo Michiru ¿no te da miedo que las excusas para que tus primas no te visiten se te acaben un día?" esa fue una de las peleas más grandes

-"si no puedes vivir conmigo mejor es que nos separemos, así yo no te hago más daño con mi decisión de mantener a mi familia aislada" replicó Michiru y Haruka se sintió muy herida

-"es que ese es el problema, la familia no se puede tener aislada" dijo decepcionada

Y esa misma noche se regresó a casa de sus padres.

Para Michiru fue todo un proceso lograr que regresara, le pidió perdón mil veces y le prometió buscar la manera de terminar de salir del armario para poder vivir una vida normal, La rubia era un poco orgullosa pero no mucho y aunque se muriera de la rabia al admitirlo, un beso de la pequeña mujer bastaba para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Por otra parte, mientras Haruka se arreglaba y Michiru compraba el desayuno, Ruki Matsuka había tomado la decisión de regresarse y llevar a su hijo al médico, lo había dejado hospitalizado con su esposa Kai y se había ido nuevamente al trabajo, esta vez con la intención de llegar, estando en el carro recibió una llamada de su jefe

\- ¿adónde diablos estás? – preguntó histérico el jefe de Ruki y a partir de ahí tuvo que dar mil explicaciones

Haruka y Michiru ya iban camino a la universidad, pero el auto de la aguamarina se averió nuevamente

\- Es definitivo, voy a venderlo – decidió Michiru al ver que el auto la volvió a dejar tirada

\- Llama a Andrew – le sugirió Haruka mientras Michiru abría el capó y salía una nube de humo

\- No, él está en clases – contestó Michiru bastante preocupada

\- Si no quieres llamar a mi papá entonces llama a Andrew, no te puedes quedar aquí

\- Haruka!, Andrew sabe de mecánica lo que yo sé de astrofísica, vete para tu universidad que vas a llegar tarde, ahí hay una estación de servicio, voy a ver si consigo un mecánico – dijo dándole un beso en los labios muy discreto y rápido, Haruka que odiaba esos besos la tomó por el cuello y le dio un beso apasionado que dejó a Michiru nadando en las nubes

\- Eso… si es un beso – dijo sonriendo y le arrancó una sonrisa a la peliazul que iba caminando hacia atrás mientras se despedía de su amor con cara de boba sin darse cuenta de que estaba cruzando la calle

...

Por otro lado, Ruki iba manejando e intentaba explicarle a su jefe porque iba a llegar tarde

\- ¡pudiste haber avisado! – le gritaba histérico su jefe

\- No sabía qué hacer, discúlpeme, de verdad es primera vez que me pasa esto – se excusó terriblemente apenado Ruki

\- No te preocupes, cuando te suceda en tu próximo trabajo ya sabrás que hacer – le dijo tranquilamente el jefe y al verse despedido Ruki volteó a mirar el teléfono antes de colgar, pero olvidó que cuando se maneja se debe ver al frente y su pie seguía en el acelerador, frenó instintivamente cuando el parachoques de su auto se estrelló contra algo que parecía ser una persona, era Michiru, el carro le había dado un golpe y la había impulsado tres metros más adelante.

.

* * *

Continuara

.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** jeje...en el espacio anterior como janeth Haruka me dijeron que 5 metros (que era la distancia a la que habia volado Michiru) era un tantin exagerado, jeje...asi que le quite y le puse 3...


	2. Mi Nueva Realidad

**LA NUEVA REALIDAD**

 **.**

* * *

En cuanto Haruka escuchó el frenazo se acababa de voltear y se volteó nuevamente por instinto. Cuando vio a Michiru tirada en el pavimento con la cabeza rota de la cual brotaba mucha sangre se acercó corriendo y llamó a una ambulancia, estaba en shock, terriblemente asustada de que algo grave pudiera pasarle a su amor a raíz de ese arrollamiento

\- Oh….no..no..no…Michi….hey Michi…..No ..no no…..

\- ¿Andrew? – preguntó entre lágrimas y sollozos con la voz quebrada

\- Si ¿Quién es? – contestó una voz robusta desde el otro lado de la línea

\- Andrew es Haruka, tu hermana acaba de sufrir un accidente y vamos rumbo a la clínica del centro, no sé que pueda pasar y estoy muy asustada, por favor ve para allá lo antes posible – le dijo y enseguida le colgó, por ningún motivo dejaba de sostener la mano de Michiru, quien estaba inconsciente

– "no me importa si nunca le dices a tu familia lo nuestro, pero por favor ni se te ocurra morirte" – le decía con la voz quebrada y los ojos hinchados. El paramédico estaba concentrado en mantener a Michiru estable pero de vez en cuando le echaba una mirada de extrañeza a la alta mujer, que estaba bajo un grado de estrés tal que no soportó ni una mirada mas

\- ¿Por qué no intentas mantenerla viva en lugar de mirarme tanto? – le reprochó molesta y el paramédico se concentró aun mas en su asunto sin decir nada, intentó obviar a la rubia el resto del camino a la clínica.

Ya en el hospital se llevaron a Michiru para atenderla y Haruka se quedó llorando terriblemente preocupada en un rincón de la sala de espera, las miradas de la gente eran inevitables pero la rubia estaba tan concentrada pidiéndole a Dios que no le pasara nada a su amada Michiru que no se dio cuenta de que a la gente le extrañaba su llanto, cuando llegó Andrew la gente dejó de ver las cosas raras, es que ella le había dicho al médico que Michiru era su amiga, cuando llegó el joven y ella lo abrazó desesperada la gente se imaginó que sí, efectivamente eran buenas amigas y el novio acababa de llegar a apoyarla

\- Tengo miedo Andrew – le dijo recostando su rostro en el pecho del joven, Andrew era un muchacho de veinte años, unos centímetros más alto que Haruka y de buena contextura, de ojos claros y cabello rubio corto, vestido siempre con suéteres cuello tortuga o con camisas manga larga y un blue jean discreto, él era muy recatado, su padre le había enseñado desde niño que esas demostraciones efusivas de los sentimientos eran cosas de niñas y que los hombres eran recios y serenos, su padre había muerto diez años atrás pero de alguna manera él ya se había acostumbrado a eso así que estaba como una tabla viendo y sintiendo como Haruka lo abrazaba fuertemente, se sentía muy raro pero al final también la abrazó

-¿Te ha dicho algo el médico? – le preguntó Andrew luego de que se hubiesen sentado

\- No, me dijeron que iban a atenderla y en cuanto supieran algo me avisaban – contestó - ¿le avisaste a tu mamá?

\- Sí, bueno le dije a Oscar que es más sutil dando noticias fuertes – confesó Andrew, Oscar era el novio de la madre de Michiru desde hacía cuatro años, era un hombre bueno y bastante tranquilo, y como decía Andrew era más sutil.

Al poco tiempo de haber llegado Andrew, llegó la madre de Michiru, acompañada de su novio, hecha un mar de lágrimas, también, saludó a los muchachos con un rápido beso en la mejilla

\- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿cómo la atropellaron? – le preguntó la señora Megumi a Haruka, la señora Megumi Kaioh era una mujer muy bien vestida delgada, de buena figura y un bonito rostro de ojos azules y cabello igual de hermoso que el de su hija, largo y perfectamente peinado, era toda una diosa del glamur, ella intentó inculcarle todo eso a Michiru pero su hija definitivamente no era como ella, talvez físicamente si, pero ella era un espíritu libre, bueno al menos cuando estaba con Haruka y podía ser quien quería ser.

\- Iba cruzando distraída – comentó y recordó que el motivo de la distracción había sido ella y un par le lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas – el conductor también estaba distraído – continuó intentando que su voz no se quebrara

\- ¿y adonde está el conductor? – preguntó Megumi, era abogada, la accionista principal de uno de los mejores bufetes de la ciudad y del país

\- La verdad no lo sé señora Megumi, yo estaba demasiado preocupada como para prestarle atención, él estuvo ahí hasta que llegó la ambulancia

\- ¿anotaste la placa del vehículo? – preguntó la madre de Michiru, era evidente que quería hacer que Ruki Matsuka pagara por lo que le había hecho a su hija, pero él ya tenía suficientes problemas así que menos mal que Haruka no le prestó mucha atención

\- No, en ese momento no me pareció muy importante – tras esta respuesta la madre de Michiru se quedó callada para no reprocharle nada a la muchacha e intentó ignorarla para no recordar que su actuación ante el accidente no había sido lo que ella consideraría apropiada, la verdad era que Haruka nunca habia sido santo de devoción de la señora Kaioh, detestaba todo lo que esa muchacha era, su forma de vestir y de desenvolverse en la vida le parecía tan ajena a la manera en que había criado a su hija, que a veces simplemente no entendía como, cuando y porque eran amigas; ella simplemente se había cansado de discutir con su hija sobre esa amistad, ya que de las pocas cosas por las cuales Michiru discutía con ella era específicamente cuando de hablar mal de Haruka se tratase, aun recordaba la ultima discusión con respecto a ese tema en particular: Haruka Tenoh.

...

 **FlashBack**

-"Es que simplemente no entiendo" replicaba la mama de Michiru, mientras desayunaba con ella en la casa Kaioh

-"El que madre? Contestaba la aguamarina un poco fastidiada a sabiendas hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

-"Tu amistad con esa mujer, si se le puede llamar asi, es que mirala Michiru, ni siquiera se viste como una; y esa forma de desenvolverse en la vida, es no se, rara…se que estudia y que según tú, es muy buena en esa carrera, pero definitivamente no tienen nada en común y ahora quieres traerla al evento de caridad de la familia Kaioh, solo porque es tu amiga y además…"

-"Ya basta madre!" fue cortada abruptamente por su hija –"Haruka es mi amiga, eso lo debes de entender, me gusta como es y como se desenvuelve en la vida, es un gran ser humano y aunque no me lo creas es una excelente estudiante y tenemos muchas cosas en común, me gusta como piensa, me gusta quien es por lo que es y no por lo que tenga, y si quiero traerla al evento de caridad es porque ella es una gran humanista y se que le encantara ver cuanto y como serán destinados los fondos de la fundación a niños huérfanos….y no dire una palabra mas al respecto, ella vendrá por que si, si quieres claro que yo también asista"

-"Esta bien Michiru, como quieras" dijo finalmente la señora Kaioh, dejando el tema por terminado, era imposible discutir sobre ese tema con ella.

 **Fin del Flasback**

.

* * *

Estuvieron un par de horas ahí, la madre de Michiru tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza e intentaba, sin mucho éxito, no llorar, Haruka seguía llorando desconsolada con la cabeza entre las rodillas, de pronto apareció la tía de Michiru y su familia, Darien también llegó y estuvo siempre cerca de Haruka apoyándola y abrazándola. La tía de Michiru, la señora Yumiko era una mujer cerca de los cincuenta años pero aparentaba mucho menos, era del mismo estilo de la señora Megumi pero su cabello era un poco más oscuro y más corto, los mismos ojos azules y el mismo modo de vestir formal y elegante. El esposo de ella era el señor Clemente Fuji, un hombre bastante bondadoso que a veces se convertía en víctima de los abusos de la señora Yumiko, de cabello gris peinado hacia atrás, con lentes discretos que cubrían sus ojos marrones oscuros y siempre vestido con trajes oscuros muy elegantes que cubrían su figura robusta y la ya desarrollada barriga.

Ellos dos tenían dos hijas, ambas parecían un par de modelitos, altas como su padre y de cabello castaño igual al de él, en algún momento de su vida, de ojos grandes como los de la madre y con la belleza de la familia Kaioh, la familia materna, una tenía veinticinco años, Makoto, ella era modelo profesional y trabajaba con muchos diseñadores famosos nacionales e internacionales, de cabello largo y un semblante un poco más rígido que el de su hermana menor era bastante distante y algunas personas la consideraban engreída, a Michiru no le parecía y siempre se había llevado muy bien con ella. La otra hermana era Unazuki, ella era menos esquelética y sus rasgos eran más suaves, tenía veinte años y estaba estudiando ingeniería, parecía amable pero Haruka nunca había tratado con ella.

Los otros dos que ocupaban la sala por los mismos motivos que la familia eran Oscar y Darien. Oscar era un hombre barrigón de buen aspecto, de cabello negro corto y ojos marrones, siempre vestido de forma deportiva, con blue jean, una buena y costosa camisa cubierta por un suéter aun más costoso de buena tela. Darien si era un poco más normal, un jean de cualquier color con una camisa polo era más que suficiente, siempre con el casco de su moto bajo el brazo, de buena estatura pero no mayor que la de ningún hombre de la familia de Michiru, de ojos cafes y de pelo negro, con mirada inquisidora siempre.

De todos los que estaban en la sala la que mas lloraba era Haruka, ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Darien y cuando los integrantes de la familia de Michiru empezaron a mirarla raro dijo que bajaría a tomarse un café y se sentó en una mesa del cafetín a llorar

\- Toma – le dijo Darien extendiéndole la mano con un pañuelo blanco en ella

\- Gracias – dijo un poco apenada

\- ¿Por qué no esperamos a ver que dice el médico antes de preocuparnos tanto? ¿te parece? – le preguntó y ella asintió mientras se limpiaba con el pañuelo - ¿vienes?

– le invitó a acompañarlo de regreso a la sala de espera

Como a las seis de la tarde apareció el médico de Michiru

\- Buenas tardes, los familiares de Michiru Kaioh por favor – dijo un hombre delgado de estatura media con una bata blanca y de inmediato Megumi y Andrew se levantaron y se acercaron, posteriormente lo hicieron los demás

– yo soy el doctor Tomohisa Yuu, soy el médico de la señorita Michiru Kaioh, voy a ser sincero y la verdad es que las noticias no son muy favorables, la señorita Kaioh ha entrado en un estado de coma simple y…. bueno… existen pocas esperanzas de que sobreviva – esas palabras provocaron el llanto de la familia y Haruka se desmayó.

.

* * *

 **Continuara**

.


	3. Recuerdos

**RECUERDOS**

.

* * *

Haruka estaba de pronto en un funeral, sobre el ataúd estaba la foto de Michiru y alrededor todos los conocidos de la muchacha llorando de manera desbordada y recordando los buenos momentos que pasaron con ella, de pronto Haruka escuchó a alguien que la llamaba, era la voz de Darien

\- ¿Haru? ¿Haru estás bien? – le preguntaba pero ella no podía verlo – ¡Haruka reacciona! – le ordenó Darien y de pronto la rubia se vio en una camilla de hospital con el rostro de Darien sobre ella

– hola

\- Hola, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mi? – preguntó y Darien le acarició el cabello

\- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde – le dijo el moreno

\- ¿Qué esperanza? De la tumba no va a volver – dijo ella llorando

\- ¿de la tumba? Haruka, Michiru está viva, en coma pero viva – fue en ese momento cuando ella notó que el funeral había sido un sueño y se sintió aliviada por primera vez desde el accidente.

Michiru fue transferida a una habitación de la clínica, Haruka esperó pacientemente a que todos los familiares entraran a ver a la aguamarina y se quedó afuera con Darien para no importunarlos, se sentía impotente; ella debía de ser quien estuviera al lado de la aguamarina en todo momento, pero Michiru habia decidido que no era aun el momento de hablar con su familia, es mas nunca habia sido el momento para ello, Haruka se llenaba de dolor por tener que ocupar el papel de amiga preocupada y nada mas, un papel que la mantenía afuera de la habitación de la persona que amaba.

En la habitación uno a uno la familia de Michiru fue entrando; Yumiko y sus hijas sentadas en el mueble, Andrew y Oscar estaban recostados de la pared y Megumi y Kazuo estaban en sillas individuales. Megumi estaba justamente al lado de Michiru y luego de abrazarla sostuvo su mano con una mano y con la otra acarició su cabello

\- No ha vivido prácticamente nada – decía entre sollozos la madre terriblemente preocupada – ni siquiera ha tenido su primer novio

\- Cálmate Megumi, mientras esté viva hay esperanzas – le dijo Yumiko intentando tranquilizarla, además de que la tía Yumiko no era tan ingenua, con veintitrés años, con apartamento propio y total libertad e independencia le era difícil creer que Michiru no hubiese vivido nada, pero igual pensaba que era muy joven y la quería lo suficiente, así que estaba terriblemente preocupada y mortificada, sin expresarlo mucho claro

\- Ella es muy buena, la mejor amiga que haya podido tener, siempre tan comprensiva – aseguró Megumi; en realidad Michiru y Megumi tenían una buena relación, la madre de Michiru a diferencia de su hija, le contaba todos sus secretos y las pocas veces que se veían conversaban amenamente sobre muchas cosas (Claro a excepción del tema Haruka), de hecho cuando Andrew era niño se quejaba de que su mamá prefería a Michiru antes que a él porque efectivamente Megumi la consentía bastante, esa era otra de las razones por las cuales Michiru no le había dicho nada sobre su homosexualidad, su madre estaba tan orgullosa de ella y era tan homofóbica que le daba pavor decepcionarla y que la relación se desquebrajara para siempre.

* * *

Andrew y sus primas también estaban muy preocupados, se les notaba en el semblante, en realidad nadie en la familia sabía nada de la vida de Michiru, pero creían que si y la consideraban una muy buena persona y amiga, siempre dispuesta a ayudar, alguien con quien se podía contar siempre, a decir verdad muchas personas pensaban eso de Michiru, sus amigas también lo pensaban y tampoco sabían nada de su vida oculta. Sus amigas eran la otra razón por la cual la pequeña mujer no decía nada acerca de su vida, en una oportunidad le dijo al padre de Haruka, cuando éste intentaba darle un consejo sobre cómo salir del armario.

 **INICIO DEL** **FLASHBACK**

\- Es que Sasu – Michiru era medio abusadora, le decía "Sasu" a su suegro - ¿cómo voy a decirle a mis amigas que soy homosexual? Ellas se han desvestido delante de mí, me cuentan sus cosas más intimas, les va a dar un ataque y por supuesto que las cosas nunca van a ser iguales ¿Qué van a pensar? Que las veía mientras se cambiaban, que compartieron la cama conmigo siendo yo… como soy – decía frustrada – y en realidad yo siempre fui muy respetuosa, cerraba los ojos y les daba privacidad en todo momento, pero ellas no lo van a ver así

\- Puede ser hija pero no lo sabes a ciencia cierta, yo de joven, con las hormonas alborotadas en cada fibra de mi ser tuve muchas amigas y yo era respetuoso y muy buen amigo de ellas y muchas veces ellas tenían confidencias conmigo siendo yo hombre, nunca llegaron a desvestirse porque aunque existía la confianza eran otros tiempos y bueno, la gente no hacía eso – le confesó Sasuke y ella sonrió

\- Créeme, los tiempos no han cambiado tanto, si ellas se desvestían era porque yo soy mujer y no saben nada de mis preferencias sexuales

\- Ten paciencia Michi, en el momento más inesperado vas a sentir la necesidad de mostrarte tal cual eres, las personas que de verdad te quieren te van a querer igual, ser lesbiana es sólo una parte de lo que eres, después de que ellos sepan que eres lesbiana seguirás siendo la misma persona porque tú ya lo sabías, nada va a cambiar en ti, un poco mas de libertad pero hasta ahí, seguirás siendo una excelente arquitecto, seguirás siendo una hija ejemplar y una buena amiga y persona, tu personalidad no se va a borrar porque tu familia y tus amigos conozcan ese pedazo de ti que les falta por conocer, créeme que cuando mi Ruka me dijo que no era lesbiana pero que le gustaban las mujeres – Michiru sonrió, eso sólo lo podía haber dicho Haruka – yo me iba cayendo de espaldas, gracias a Dios estaba en el mueble porque ahorita estaría paralitico, pero por eso no dejé de quererla, sigue siendo mi princesita aunque no le agraden mucho los príncipes

\- Ningún príncipe va a ser mejor pareja para tu hija que yo – le dijo Michiru a su suegro guiñándole un ojo y él la rodeó con su brazo y le dio un apretón

\- Las cosas mejoran con el tiempo, no te desesperes –Termino diciendo Sasuke

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-...

Cuando Haruka por fin pudo entrar en la habitación asignada a Michiru, la escena ante ella le partió el corazón, Michiru estaba con su cabeza vendada y muchos aparatos y cables conectados a ella, su rostro se encontraba muy golpeado lleno de moretones y raspones, no se movia, simplemente estaba ahí respirando; según el medico fue necesario conectarle un tubo en su traquea para que pudiese respirar sin esforzar su cuerpo y asi evitar un paro respiratorio que complicaría las cosas, para entonces solo era permitida la entrada de un máximo de dos personas y la madre de Michiru no se separo de su lado en ningún momento, imposibilitando con esto que Haruka pudiese acercarse mas que como amiga a su amante.

Haruka le tomo suavemente la mano como si se tratase de cristal –"Hey Michi! Como la llevas?...No se te ocurra morirte me escuchas, eres muy importante para m….muchas personas." –sin embargo se acerco a su oído y sin saber a ciencia cierta si la escuchaba o no, le susurro – "Te amo"

-"Haruka" – Intervino la madre de Michiru – "Es mejor que la dejes descansar, no sabemos si nos escucha y el doctor Yuun a pedido que no haya mas de dos personas en la habitación por mucho tiempo

Haruka solto suavemente la mano de Michiru y le sonrio a su suegra diciéndole –"Lo entiendo, ya me retiro, estare en la sala de espera junto con los demás" –retirandose de la habitación no sin antes darle un tierno beso en la frente a Michiru.

Ya entrada la noche en la sala de espera sólo estaban Andrew, David, Haruka y Megumi, ya que se estaban despidiendo ya que cinco minutos atrás la enfermera les había avisado que sólo podía quedarse un acompañante con la paciente y Haruka estaba buscando la manera de despedirse sin morirse, en ese momento volvió a molestarse con Michiru "si tu madre supiera que somos pareja yo me quedaría a acompañarte y no ella" pensó pero luego la volvió a ver y sólo pensaba en que quería verla despierta otra vez para abrazarla y besarla

\- Yo te llevo Haruka – le dijo Andrew tras un bostezo

\- Okey, gracias – dijo y se despidió de Megumi

\- Yo los acompaño, adiós amor, nos vemos mañana, que pases buenas noches – le dijo Oscar a Megumi y Haruka lo miraba muriéndose de las ganas de poder decirle lo mismo a su novia

.

* * *

Andrew llevó a Haruka a casa de sus padres, porque él sabía adónde quedaba el apartamento de Michiru, Haruka no podía pedirle que la llevara allá

\- Ruka hija, hola ¿Qué pasó? ¿volviste a pelear con Michiru? – preguntó Nozomi y Haruka terminó de entrar y se sentó en el mueble

\- Ojalá – esbozó resignada y a punto de llorar otra vez – con toda la preocupación de hoy no pude llamarlos, Michi tuvo un accidente, la atropellaron y se golpeó la cabeza, está en coma

\- ¡por Dios santísimo hija! – dijo Nozomi y Haruka rompió en llanto nuevamente

-Mamá hubieras visto cuanta sangre, todos esos tubos y esos cables conectados a ella, ahí inerte, sin moverse Nozomi se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó, ante el ruido Sasuke se despertó y al ver a Haruka llorando y a Nozomi abrazándola se preocupó un poco

\- ¿Qué pasó hija? ¿peleaste otra vez con Michiru? No entiendo porque pelean tanto si no pueden vivir una sin la otra, hija tienes que dejar de ser tan intransigente – decía Sasuke y con cada palabra Haruka lloraba mas

\- Cállate Sasuke que no sabes lo que pasó – le ordenó Nozomi y Sasuke frunció el ceño confundido

\- Si no me lo dices mujer mas nunca voy a saber – reprochó

\- A Michí la atropellaron y está hospitalizada en estado de coma – dijo Nozomi y Sasuke se dejó caer en el sillón

\- ¿Qué? No puede ser – decía cada vez con la voz más baja, Sasuke quería mucho a

Michiru, hasta el punto de que cuando ella y la rubia peleaban se ponía del lado de ella en lugar del lado de la hija

\- Está estable pero lo primero que nos dijo el médico fue que tenía pocas esperanzas de que despertara y yo no sé que voy a hacer sin ella papá, ni siquiera puedo abrazarla con tranquilidad porque su familia está ahí – decía llorando y su papá se aproximó a ella para abrazarla también, la familia de Haruka era muy unida, básicamente porque era muy pequeña, tanto Sasuke como Nozomi eran hijos únicos y sus padres habían muerto, Haruka también era hija única así que sólo eran ellos tres, y de un tiempo para acá Darien y Michiru

– Papá ¿podrías llevarme al apartamento? Es que me trajo el hermano de Michiru y no podía decirle que me llevara allá – expresó Haruka un poco más calmada

\- ¿crees que sea prudente hija? Lo de Michiru está muy reciente, en ese apartamento no vas a poder dormir, todo te la va a recordar, ¿por qué mejor no vas mañana, luego de que hayas descansado? – le sugirió su padre

\- Si tienes razón, además ya es bastante tarde – concedió Haruka, su cuarto estaba intacto y su madre cambiaba las sabanas semanalmente aunque estuviesen limpias, por si acaso a la rubia se le ocurría pasar una noche ahí.

Haruka se sentó en su cama y le parecía tan extraño volver a dormir ahí después de todos los meses que llevaba viviendo con Michiru, miraba todo a su alrededor, los viejos libros de sus primeros años en la carrera, sus peluches, los pocos que quedaban; miraba lo pequeño que era su antiguo closet. Por fin decidió quitarse los zapatos y ponerse uno de los pijamas que estaban guardados en las gavetas. Estando acostada en su cama recordó la primera vez que vio a Michiru en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Darien

 **FLASHBACK**

\- Buenas noches – dijo Michiru en cuanto entró a la casa de Haruka, en la cual estaban sólo la rubia, sus padres, Darien y la novia de Darien porque los otros amigos de él aun no habían llegado

\- Buenas noches, bienvenida – saltó Sasuke a recibirla y ella sonrió

\- Gracias – dijo y continuó caminando hacia Darien que la miraba sonriendo

\- ¿cómo estás mi amor? – la saludó Darien con un beso – ¿te acuerdas de Serena?

– Su Novia –Menciono la nombrada

\- Si, hola – la saludó Michiru y la muchacha le devolvió el saludo amablemente.

Cada quien andaba en lo suyo, la madre de Haruka estaba en la cocina preparando bandejas con comida para ofrecerle a los invitados, Haruka estaba en su cuarto buscando un álbum donde aparecían fotos de Darien cuando media un metro y tenía el rostro cubierto de pecas para mostrárselo a Serena. Sasuke fue quien le abrió la puerta y Darien y Serena estaban sentados en la sala hablando.

\- ¿Darien puedes venir un momento? – preguntó Haruka sacando de la puerta de su cuarto sólo la cabeza y en ese momento Michiru pensó "que ojos tan lindos Dios", sonrió por instinto y Haruka le devolvió la sonrisa pero también se sonrojó

\- ¿Qué pasó Ruka? – le preguntó Darien ya en el cuarto de ella

\- Tu amiga es demasiado linda – le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, totalmente ruborizada y con un brillo en los ojos que Darien no había visto nunca, la reacción de su amiga le hizo gracia y no pudo evitar reírse – cállate Darien te van a escuchar – le reprendió Haruka un poco apenada – es que es bella – dijo provocando nuevamente la risa del moreno, esta vez un poco más discreta

\- Sal para presentártela – le dijo él y la tomó por la mano, pero ella estaba estática –en algún momento tienes que salir, no te puedes quedar aquí durante toda la fiesta.

\- Si no te hubieses reído tal vez yo no me hubiese puesto nerviosa y pudiera salir sin ningún problema

\- ¿es mi culpa? – preguntó sorprendido Darien – habré sido yo quien te movió el tapete – dijo y la rubia sonrió

\- Tienes razón, debo atacar a quien me provocó la reacción, así que… al ataque – dijo sonriente y ambos salieron del cuarto, cuando Michiru la vio no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo, por lo general ella intentaba ser discreta pero esta vez no tuvo éxito

\- Hola – Haruka dio el primer paso y Michiru pensó "no basta con tener un cuerpo de muerte lenta, no… también tenía que tener una voz tan sensual que me estremece, perfecto, si lo consideras pecado ¿Por qué siempre me tropiezo con espectaculares mujeres que no puedo dejar de mirar? ¿intentas tentarme? Porque esta vez sí que te saliste con la tuya, estoy totalmente tentada a cruzar la línea prohibida" Michiru juraba que era la pecadora favorita de Dios y sólo Él sabía si en realidad era así

\- Hola – contestó Michiru al ver que Haruka la miraba esperando una respuesta, luego del "hola" Haruka levantó una ceja

– disculpa, me recordaste a alguien –mintió Michiru para salirse de la embarazosa situación y Haruka asintió

Luego de la cena y de cantar cumpleaños todos se sentaron a conversar y las muchachas estaban distantes del grupo sentadas en un rincón

\- Así que estudias con Darien ¿ya se van a graduar no? – preguntó Haruka

\- No en realidad, él sí pero yo todavía no – contestó Michiru muy concentrada en remover el café que se estaba tomando

\- ¿estás empezando? Tienes cara de pocos años

\- No – contestó la aguamarina, era de respuestas cortas y cortantes

\- ¿En qué semestre vas? – preguntó la rubia intentando que Michiru hablara sobre su semestre y el de Darien y sus respuestas fuesen un poquito más extensas

\- Cuarto – dijo y Haruka intentó cambiar las preguntas a unas más abiertas

\- ¿cómo se conocieron Darien y tú? – preguntó de repente

\- Era mi estudiante asesor

\- ¿sigue siéndolo? – preguntó de nueva cuenta

\- No, eso funciona sólo con los estudiantes nuevo ingreso – contestó Michiru y Haruka sonrió con una sonrisa que a Michiru le pareció la sonrisa mas encantadora que haya visto es un vida

\- ¡bravo! – exclamó sin que su familia lo notara – me has dicho algo que no te he preguntado.

Michiru dejó de mirar el café y levantó la mirada para verla de nueva cuenta, por supuesto con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

\- Háblame sobre ti, a lo mejor así la conversación fluye de manera más eficiente – propuso, la mas pequeña de por sí era de respuestas cortas, pero en este caso esa no era la razón por la cual contestaba con menos de dos palabras, en realidad la voz de

Haruka le gustaba tanto que prefería oírla en lugar de hablar tanto

\- ¿qué quieres saber? – preguntó la rubia con la ceja levantada recostándose del espaldar

\- Darien dijo que estudiabas odontología – acotó Michiru como inicio de la conversación

\- Si, entré este año… ¿Darien y tú han hablado de mí? – preguntó haciendo hasta lo imposible por mantener la calma y no ruborizarse

\- Eres el único familiar interesante que tiene, su padre es un idiota – comentó Michiru y Haruka se giró para corroborar que Darien no la había escuchado – Darien sabe lo que pienso de su padre, se lo digo cada vez que me comenta que montó una nueva empresa en alguna ciudad desconocida

\- Guauu – expresó Haruka y Michiru sonrió, la aguamarina se estaba poniendo un poquito nerviosa, si la amiga de Darien seguía sonriéndole así con esos labios carnosos y esos perfectos y hermosos dientes, iba a lograr que se ruborizara y se avergonzara por completo

\- ¿Qué hay de tu familia? ¿son idiotas también?

\- No tanto – Haruka notó inmediatamente el retroceso a las frases de dos palabras

\- ¿hermanos? – preguntó

\- Uno

\- No te gusta que te pregunten sobre tu familia ¿no? – infirió la rubia y Michiru la miró fijamente un par de segundos para luego retirar la mirada y contestar

\- Hay cosas más interesantes

\- ¿cómo qué? –pregunto la rubia

\- Como la arquitectura, si lo que quieres es oírme hablar pregúntame sobre arquitectura

\- ¡no! – exclamó con tanta vehemencia Haruka que le robó una gran sonrisa a Michiru – Darien vive hablando de eso, si me descuido me gradúo primero de arquitecto y luego de odontólogo – Michiru soltó una risa sutil pero el resto de la sala la notó, como todos excepto Michiru sabían de la orientación sexual de Haruka se intrigaron mucho por la risa de la pequeña mujer y se sonrieron mutuamente de manera cómplice

\- Parece que va a lograrlo – comentó Darien

\- ¿Cuándo no? – preguntó Serena y todos se sonrieron mirando de vez en cuando de manera disimulada a las muchachas

\- Tal vez pueda mostrarte otro punto de vista – le dijo Michiru y Haruka sonrió - Me gustan los puntos de vista diferentes – en realidad se refería a otra cosa

\- Supongo que valoras mucho la belleza de una dentadura perfecta – Haruka hizo un gesto de aprobación que a Michiru le pareció muy sexy

– eh… ajá la arquitectura es como eso. La dentadura la diseña Dios y es una obra perfecta o con mucho potencial, por lo general nosotros tenemos mucha responsabilidad en el daño que le causamos a nuestra dentadura, la bebida, el cigarrillo, la mala alimentación; y es en ese momento cuando aparece un artista llamado odontólogo que si bien nunca alcanza la perfección divina, se acerca mucho a ella y así repara el daño que nosotros hemos hecho, para mantener la belleza de nuestro rostro. Una obra, un edificio, es como una pintura, es creado por un hombre sabio con visión, un artista que busca dar placer a nuestros ojos con filos, curvas y dimensiones perfectas. Alguien que sirve de defensor de obras antiguas pero increíblemente originales y valiosas pues repara el daño causado por el tiempo, así que en líneas generales nos parecemos bastante, ambas valoramos la belleza y buscamos mantenerla el mayor tiempo posible y de la manera más funcional que se pueda – Michiru hablaba con tanta pasión del asunto que Haruka de pronto se sentía terriblemente atraída hacia la arquitectura, en realidad era más probable que se sintiera atraída hacia la arquitecta

\- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Michiru jocosamente al verla con cara de tonta

\- Si, sigue – dijo…. y esa noche Haruka se dedicó a escuchar el punto de vista de Michiru.

.

* * *

Luego de que la aguamarina se fue, el asunto fue intenso, todos preguntaban y comentaban cosas en relación a ellas dos, pero la rubia seguía montada en su nube

\- ¡niña! – exclamó Darien al ver que ni los escuchaba, aun con el escándalo que tenían armado - ¿te enamoraste? – le preguntó en los dos segundos que tuvo su atención y Haruka suspiró profundamente

\- No sé, pero si no me caí ya, estoy al borde del precipicio – concluyó con una voz suavecita y casi sin aire.

.

* * *

 **Continuara**

.


	4. Recuerdos Besos y Verdades al Descubiert

Hola...ahora si con este me pongo al día con esta historia; gracias por tenerme paciencia y esperar a que suba las historias pendientes, aun me falta dos o tres creo, pero ya terminare de subirlas, pero considere necesario recompensar su espera con este capitulo un poco largo.

Para RODRIGO quien me pregunto por Amanecer de un Cambio, lamentablemente esa no la subiere porque fue una adaptación del Libro de Gerri Hill Dawn Of Change, los cuales fueron por los que TAPIR me reporto...tampoco subiré Ven a Buscarme, Encuentro en la isla ni mucho menos El Lado Ciego del Amor, que era un crossover de ambos libros; y de los cuales nunca dije que eran historias originales, siempre mencione a quien pertenecían.

Sin embargo estos libros estan en Scrib por si desean leerlos.

También comentarles que dentro de poco subiere una nueva historia de la cual ya tengo la autorización para publicar.

Tambien me he dado cuenta que cerraron la cuenta de Arthuria Galicia Tenoh, asi que si anda por aca, no mas que desearle lo mejor y que no se desanime; créeme que se lo que se siente

Asi que sin mas a leer...

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **RECUERDOS, BESOS Y VERDADES AL DESCUBIERTO**

 **.**

* * *

Ya era el día siguiente y Haruka quería ir a ver a su Michiru pero su madre le dijo que era mejor que fuese a clases y luego fuera al Hospital porque igual con toda la familia de la aguamarina ahí ella no podía hacer mucho, la rubia se sintió nuevamente como una niña, obligada a asistir a clases y así lo hizo, pero estuvo inmersa en el mundo de sus recuerdos toda la mañana.

Recordó que un par de meses después de que conociera a Michiru, Darien la invitó a la playa, esta vez con millones de amigos varones y Serena, iban a dormir en la casa de playa del pelinegro. Todo el día las miradas de Haruka y Michiru iban y venían dirigidas de una hacia el cuerpo de la otra, cuando empezó a anochecer empezaron a disminuir en intensidad, además estaban jugando y fastidiando con los amigos de Darien y parecían tres parejas con un montón de terceros porque eran bastantes, Darien no los consideraba sus amigos pero eran compañeros de clase muy divertidos con los cuales se podía pasar un buen rato.

Llegó la noche y aunque la casa era grande no fue suficiente, Darien y Serena durmieron en su cuarto, el cuarto de su papá era sagrado y en los otros tres cuartos durmieron los demás, cuatro varones en cada cuarto y en el último cuarto Haruka y Michiru. El detalle de los cuartos era que todos tenían una única cama matrimonial, los varones hicieron desastres, tres dormían en la cama y al cuarto le tocaba una sabana en el piso así que no fue fácil decidir quién dormiría en el piso, estuvieron en eso hasta las tres de la mañana, cuando dos desistieron y terminaron en el suelo.

Las muchachas estaban despiertas pero totalmente calladas en la oscuridad, la aguamarina estaba de espaldas a la rubia y esta última sólo la miraba, su cabello era precioso y sedoso y ella no podía evitar querer tocarlo, se contuvo bastante pero luego desistió "nunca he luchado contra mis deseos ¿por qué voy a hacerlo ahora?", el asunto comenzó por el cabello, Michiru se dio cuenta pero no le prestó atención, por lo general sus amigas, heterosexuales, eran muy cariñosas y no podía comportarse como una paranoica, pero cuando la rubia empezó a deslizar suavemente sus dedos por sus brazos, y sobre todo cuando empezó a sentir cosquillas en el estomago y que la piel se erizaba tanto que era sumamente visible, se salió de control y se dio la vuelta provocando que Haruka se detuviera inmediatamente

\- ¡Mira niña!, ¡soy gay!, lo que por lo general no es un problema en una situación como esta pero como eres tú y francamente estás tan buena que podrías seducir a un santo, no puedo controlarlo porque me gustas, así que te pido encarecidamente que dejes de acariciarme o voy a asumir que estás buscando otra cosa

– Por lo general Haruka no se sentía avergonzada de nada, pero esta vez estaba avergonzada y no sabía si era de ser homosexual o de fingir no serlo, decidió -¿hace cuanto lo eres? – preguntó y a Michiru le molestó porque pensaba que la mujer mas alta era una de esas heterosexuales ignorantes que creían que de pronto la gente se transformaba en gay o decidía serlo de la noche a la mañana

\- ¿Desde siempre? – contestó de mala gana

\- Ok, tienes razón, lo que quise preguntar fue ¿Cuándo lo supiste? – preguntó suavemente y Michiru le bajó un poco a sus niveles de histeria

\- No sé, creo que fue cuando el niño lindo de la escuela intentó besarme y simplemente sentí asco, dos noches más tarde me descubrí viendo unas fotos en su facebook que me gustaba su hermana, era para morirse, fue hace poco, como tres o cuatro años

\- ¿qué dijeron tus padres? – preguntó la rubia, si era para morirse seguro esa era la parte

\- Mi papá ya estaba muerto gracias a Dios porque de no ser así se hubiese muerto en el mismo instante en que confesara – dijo Michiru y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en forma de indio en la cama

\- ¿Qué dijo tu mamá? – preguntó incorporándose en la misma posición

\- Nada – aseguró y Haruka frunció el ceño – aun no lo sabe – la rubia levantó las cejas totalmente sorprendida

\- ¿no se lo dijiste? ¿cómo puedes vivir con ellos sin decirles quien eres en realidad? – preguntó la rubia sin salir de su asombro

\- ¡No tienes idea de lo difícil que es! – Haruka prefirió callar, porque de alguna manera Michiru tenía razón eran situaciones muy diferentes – además sigo siendo yo, ellos me conocen, sólo que no conocen esa parte – se excusó y Haruka levantó la ceja izquierda

\- Tienes razón es sólo una parte de ti, pero créeme para la mayoría de las personas es una parte sumamente importante, ¿Qué te da tanto miedo? – le preguntó y fue ahí cuando tocó un punto débil

\- Mi mamá preferiría que fuese una prostituta

\- ¡¿qué?! – exclamó Haruka con un poco de incredulidad y un poco de molestia

\- Es la verdad, en una oportunidad estábamos en una cola horrible, la calle estaba cerrada por el desfile del orgullo gay, yo no sabía nada y nadie en el carro, de alguna manera nos vimos obligados a mirar porque estábamos estancados, yo no tenía problema, me parecía tan lindo ver que aunque sea un día les pertenecía y podían disfrutarlo sin tanto rollo, hasta que mi mamá le comentó a mi tía algo así como "Dios cuide a mi familia de tal perversión, yo prefiero ser puta antes que lesbiana, es que algo tuvo que pasarles para que se convirtieran en eso, a mi me daría vergüenza salir de mi casa, pobrecitos deben haber sufrido mucho como para preferir esto" entre otras cosas más que ahora no recuerdo, estuvieron soltando veneno homofóbico todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí y por supuesto no podía faltar el "¿no estás de acuerdo Michi?" y por supuesto yo soy como Pedro o Judas Iscariote o no sé quien, pero decía que sí como una autómata, en ese momento decidí que por ningún motivo ellos iban a conocer ese pedazo de mí, no estoy interesada en ganarme el odio de mi familia, las cosas van a cambiar radicalmente y ellos van a olvidar quien soy, cada vez que escuchen mi nombre o piensen en mi sólo se les va a venir a la mente "ella es la prima, sobrina, hija, hermana gay", es una realidad, nadie va a recordar que soy una persona porque el rotulo "homosexual" es demasiado grande como para que puedan ver… que debajo de él hay un ser humano – la voz de Michiru se quebró y Haruka no sabía si abrazarla o no, pero al final lo hizo y la peliazul se dejó abrazar y cuidar como una niña porque en ese momento se sentía realmente mal – es bastante oír cosas como "raros" "pervertidos" "enfermos" "maricas" "marimachas" cuando va dirigido a otros, no quiero ser el centro de los odios de la gente que ni conozco y mucho menos de la gente que quiero – decía con lágrimas en los ojos

\- ¿Has hablado esto con alguien? – preguntó Haruka sin dejar de abrazarla

\- Felicitaciones, eres la primera a quien se lo digo viéndole la cara – cuando Michiru estaba triste o molesta o simplemente cuando se sentía vulnerable se le salían la ironía y el sarcasmo por los poros

\- ¿a quién se lo dijiste sin mirarle la cara? – preguntó la rubia haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios de la pequeña mujer

\- Una amiga que tengo por internet, vive del otro lado del mundo, es lesbiana así que me entiende – explicó Michiru y en ese momento Haruka se separó de ella bruscamente

\- ¿una amiga por internet? ¿estás loca? Eso no es seguro – le reprochó y Michiru frunció el ceño

\- Está del otro lado del mundo, que va a hacerme desde allá

\- ¿no te parece raro? Te apuesto a que sabe tu nombre – le dijo y Michiru asintió con tranquilidad – pero tú no sabes el de ella ¿no?

\- Eso no es culpa de ella, en el link tú podías poner tu nombre o un pseudónimo, yo puse mi nombre y ella no, además, ¿Qué podría querer de mí?

\- Ella es lesbiana y tu eres mujer cariño – le dijo Haruka que no terminaba de entender lo ingenua que era Michiru

\- No me ha visto – aseguró la peliazul haciendo un gesto que expresaba claramente que pensaba que la rubia era paranoica y dramática

\- Ok, no quiere nada contigo, pero te puedo jurar que o tú le dijiste – era la verdad – o averiguó que eres hija de un difunto empresario multimillonario y que tu madre es accionista de uno de los mejores bufetes del país, sólo quiero que tengas cuidado, si es tan amiga tuya deberías saber su nombre, además si supieras algo más de ella no la llamarías "una amiga por internet", ni siquiera sabes si es mujer, puede que sea real y yo sea una loca paranoica, pero puede ser alguien aprovechándose de tu soledad y tus sentimientos para obtener algo a cambio, sólo ten cuidado por favor – Haruka dejó de abrazarla y se acostó, Michiru por su parte quedó aturdida por el sermón, existía la posibilidad de que tuviera razón, pero también podía equivocarse, de cualquier forma ¿Qué le importaba a esa niña lo que pudiera pasarle?.

* * *

Mientras Haruka estaba en clases, toda la familia de Michiru estaba en el hospital, en realidad eran muy unidos y solidarios, la más separada era la aguamarina que no comentaba nada en lo absoluto sobre su vida privada. Ese día era el mar de recuerdos, cada uno recordaba algo distinto que había vivido con Michiru. Yumiko recordó que a diferencia de sus hijas y su marido Michiru y Andrew siempre iban a ayudarla a pintar la casa, todos los noviembres desde que el chico cumplió los catorce años, Michiru era muy abusadora, a ella no le importaba que fuese su tía o quien fuese, en una oportunidad le pasó un rodillo lleno de pintura por el cabello, por supuesto Yumiko quería asesinarla, pero se fue detrás de ella y se resbaló con un periódico mal puesto, terminó en el piso cubierta de pintura y con Michiru y Andrew encima muertos de la risa, al final disfrutó el episodio y luego de culminado el trabajo se pusieron a escuchar los cuentos raros de Yumiko mientras tomaban cerveza y comían papas fritas.

Oscar recordó que cuando estaba empezando a salir con Megumi, Michiru lo odiaba, de hecho se distanció bastante de su madre a causa de él y la relación era buena pero no era igual, en fin, ella lo detestaba, no soportaba su presencia y ni lo miraba a la cara, hasta que un día les tocó ir a buscar unas cosas para la casa juntos y Oscar hizo una parada de improviso, se detuvo en una iglesia enorme, pero no entró en la primera de cambio, Michiru lo odiaba y hacía cualquier cosa por no tratarlo

\- Esta es la iglesia San Pedro – decía Oscar y Michiru medio levantaba las cejas sin prestarle mucha atención – el arquitecto que la diseñó decía que si Dios era lo más grande y poderoso de este mundo nosotros debíamos hacerle una casa a su altura, por eso cada centímetro de la estructura era importante, cada línea debía ser perfecta y funcional, que si Dios nos hizo bellos lo que nosotros hiciéramos también debía ser bello, así que empezó a crear este fantástico lugar, yo no sé mucho de arquitectura pero sé que no hay columnas más hermosas que las de esta iglesia y que si la observas por unos instantes puedes llegar a sentir una paz profunda y sublime, sólo un artista ayudado e iluminado por Dios podía crear algo semejante – en ese momento Michiru empezó a detallar la estructura y a explicarle a él algunas cosas de arquitectura que había leído porque apenas estaba entrando a la universidad en esa época. En ese momento no se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, pero la relación mejoró muchísimo, a partir de ahí Oscar siempre recordaba eso con alegría y recordándolo en ese momento los ojos se le aguaron y tuvo que salirse de la habitación.

Makoto recordó la primera borrachera de ellas, ella era dos años mayor que Michiru y en cuanto la aguamarina cumplió los dieciséis, se la llevó a un discoteca con una identificación falsa y le dio desde cerveza hasta whiskey en la misma noche, ninguna podía valerse por sí misma, pero igual se montaron en el carro, nunca supieron de que hablaron ni que pasó pero al principio estaba manejando Makoto y cuando llegaron a la casa la que estaba al volante era Michiru, de milagro llegaron vivas esa noche, por supuesto el regaño no fue normal, pero en secreto ellas se sentían orgullosas "el regaño más sabroso que me han dado en mi vida" decían y cada vez que lo decían las mamás las regañaban, la peor parte se la llevó Makoto pero Michiru siempre intentó defenderla, con mentiras y excusas muy malas pero el mero intento era suficiente para su prima.

Unazuki recordó una noche muy importante, ella había perdido la virginidad con un idiota que al día siguiente se desapareció y no volvió a ver nunca más, lloró todo el día y Michiru la sacó de su cuarto casi que a rastras y la llevó a pasear un rato, después se fueron a su apartamento y cocinaron

\- Mira Zuki, si él no valoró eso tan importante que tú le diste, entonces no vale la pena y ese no vale la pena implica que no vale la pena llorar ni amargarse por él – le dijo la aguamarina cuando estuvo un poquito más relajada

\- Yo no lloro por él, lloro porque fui demasiado tonta y le entregué algo tan importante para mí, ¿Qué hombre me va a querer ahora? – decía la muchacha llorando

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que qué hombre te va a querer ahora? ¡cualquiera Zuki! Uno que valga la pena y que de la vida por ti, a él no le va a importar que no seas virgen ni con quien hayas perdido tu virginidad, tú no le exiges a él que sea virgen o experimentado, tú vas a quererlo como es y si él te quiere va a ser justo y no va a exigirte nada más que amor. Así que vámonos, deja ese pensamiento retrogrado y a vivir la vida que para eso nos la dieron, eres una niña, todavía hay un mundo entero por recorrer y millones de hombres por conocer así que no te desanimes – esa noche fue larga, comieron, vieron películas y al final terminaron dormidas.

Cuando Unazuki recordó eso se acercó a Michiru que seguía plenamente inconsciente y le tomó la mano "gracias, por favor recupérate, hay millones de errores por cometer y si no estás ¿a quién voy a recurrir cuando los cometa?"

Andrew se mantenía recio, nadie podía enterarse de que en realidad se moría de miedo viendo como se le escapaba la vida a su hermana y con eso toda la esperanza de él. Ella lo había enseñado a andar en bicicleta, a patinar y hasta a jugar beisbol, él la enseñó a manejar porque él aprendió primero con Oscar y Megumi, ellos tenían como una burbuja en la que no entraba nadie, Andrew era bastante callado en ocasiones y Michiru también, pero juntos conversaban sobre muchas cosas, nunca personales, lo más personal que le preguntaba Andrew a Michiru era si alguna muchacha era bonita o no, no porque supiera algo, porque en realidad no sabía nada, pero la aguamarina siempre había juzgado la belleza, por eso estudió arquitectura y Andrew confiaba en ella, quería asegurarse de que estaba eligiendo bien. Recordó sus carcajadas y sus burlas, ella era una excelente persona, a veces sus neurosis lo sacaban de quicio pero en líneas generales se llevaban bien, a él le sorprendió que ella se mudara y de alguna manera siempre sentía que algo le faltaba desde que ella se mudó.

Megumi recordó las noches y los fines de semana en que hablaban de Oscar, él no lo sabía pero Michiru conocía la relación de ellos muy bien, Megumi le contaba de todo, ella adoraba hablar y Michiru era una excelente oyente, además intentaba mantenerse objetiva, aceptar a Oscar no fue sencillo para ella y de hecho a partir de ahí empezó a reservarse muchas cosas que antes le comentaba a su mamá, pero cuando veía que su madre estaba siendo injusta con él, se lo decía e intentaba hacerla ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista.

Megumi estaba muy orgullosa de ella y cada vez que podía le decía lo buena hija que era en comparación con tantas niñas locas y lo ubicada y madura que era, eso hacía sentir culpable a Michiru porque ella sabía que eso no era falso pero desde la perspectiva de su mamá no era para nada cierto, siempre pensaba que si su mamá se llegase a enterar de quien era ella en realidad se iba a sentir tan decepcionada y engañada que quien sabe si volvería a hablarle. Para Megumi su hija siempre iba a ser lo máximo fuese lo que fuese, eso decía ella, pero la realidad era que nunca se había puesto a pensar en la homosexualidad, no se había planteado esa posibilidad y no tenía ni idea de cuál sería su reacción, ella se ofendió las pocas veces que Michiru le dijo que era homofóbica, pero en realidad era porque ella no sabía lo homofóbica que era.

.

* * *

Haruka tomó un taxi para ir a la clínica, mientras estaba estancada en el tráfico infernal se puso a recordar lo que sucedió después de que Michiru le confesara su homosexualidad, en una oportunidad acostadas una al lado de la otra en la cama de Serena, Michiru hizo un comentario determinante

\- Mi sueño hecho realidad, estoy acostada en una cama junto a una mujer increíblemente sexy que me atrae muchísimo – comentó a modo de broma y Haruka estuvo a punto de confesarle que ella era homosexual también – menos mal que eres heterosexual, porque sería terrible, sabrá Dios que haría y después el problema sería grande – Haruka frunció el ceño y se arrepintió así que no dijo nada

\- No entiendo – fue lo único que pudo decir después de semejante sorpresa

\- Bueno, yo estoy clara, en mi futuro no hay mucho futuro – la rubia sonrió ante el comentario pero volvió a su posición de "no entiendo" – mira, yo no puedo tener nada con nadie, por mucho que esa persona me quiera tarde o temprano se va a cansar de que estemos ocultas y me va a exigir que hagamos nuestra relación pública y formal y va a ser en ese momento cuando yo le diga que no puedo porque estoy, más que metida en el closet, sepultada, y va a ser ahí cuando destruya su corazón, la culpa me ahogue y mis sentimientos se vayan por un caño, ¿Quién quiere eso? Por eso no me arriesgo, la gente dice que si de verdad te quieren te va a aceptar y no le va a importar que estés en el closet o no, que te va a esperar, y puede ser, pero ¿Cuánto va a esperar? Cuando se canse de esperar va a ser ella la que me diga ¿hasta cuándo? Si de verdad me quieres ¿por qué me ocultas? Y yo no voy a hacerlo porque no la quiera sino porque también quiero a mi familia y ninguno va a entender lo que yo llegue a sentir por ella así que no voy a poder decirlo nunca, soy una maquinita de hacer daño y prefiero mantenerme el mayor tiempo posible apagada porque al final, siendo honestas, la más lastimada voy a ser yo – a Michiru se le quebraba la voz en ese momento, sin estar enamorada aun y Haruka suspiró resignada, preocupada y triste porque ella sentía cosas por Michiru, le encantaba su manera de ser y de expresarse, lo mucho que le gustaba su profesión y lo buena gente que era, le gustaba mucho su serenidad y sobre todo como la miraba, con esa mirada profunda y pensativa que la volvía loca, sobre todo si venía acompañada de una linda sonrisa.

Después de eso Haruka tomó la determinación de no decirle nada a Michiru sobre su Homosexualidad

...

\- ¿se puede saber por qué Michiru me preguntó si tenías novio? – le preguntó Darien en una oportunidad y a la rubia le sorprendió la pregunta, se sentó de pronto

\- Es que no le he dicho que soy lesbiana – explicó tímidamente

\- No bueno, eso es evidente, la pregunta es ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho si tú nunca has ocultado tu homosexualidad? – no iba a ser nada fácil escaparse del interrogatorio de Darien así que ni lo intentó

\- Si le digo que soy homosexual se va a alejar de mi

\- ¿Por qué? Michiru es primero payaso de circo antes que homofóbica – le aseguró el moreno

\- Si bueno, eso es seguro – dijo tímidamente y Darien seguía esperando una respuesta

– te voy a decir algo, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie y Michiru nunca puede saber que tú sabes a menos que te lo diga – le dijo tomándolo del brazo para retirarse a un lugar totalmente solitario – tienes que prometerlo

\- Ok

\- Promételo pues – dijo exasperada

\- Lo prometo Haru – dijo extrañado – cálmate ya

\- Ok… aquí va – decía entre pausas llenas de dudas – ella… - Darien estaba a la expectativa – es… gay – dijo y de pronto aceleró el paso – y tú no se lo puedes decir nadie por ningún motivo porque está totalmente enclaustrada en el closet, ni su familia lo sabe, sólo lo sabemos tú, yo y una desconocida de la internet… y ella por supuesto

\- ¿es gay? – preguntó Darien un tanto decepcionado – que pérdida

\- Para mi es ganancia – alegó Haruka con una ceja levantada

\- Ajá, ahora, menos entiendo ¿por qué no le dices que tú también lo eres?

\- Porque le da tanto miedo salir del closet que está completamente renuente a enamorarse, si sabe que soy lesbiana, me va a ver como una posibilidad y de inmediato va a alejarse, mi falsa heterosexualidad la convence de que no hay peligro – explicó Haruka como que fuera lo mas racional del mundo

\- En algún momento vas a tener que decírselo – infirió Darien poco convencido

\- Si, cuando este completa e irremediablemente enamorada de mi, cuando su amor por mi sea tan grande que por ningún motivo su corazón le permita huir de mis brazos – explicó con la arrogancia que la caracterizaba de vez en vez y Darien levantó ambas cejas y sus ojos se desorbitaron por la sorpresa

\- ¿de dónde te salió tanta cursilería? – le preguntó y ella achicó los ojos afinando la mirada – tú pretendes controlar sus sentimientos sin su permiso, no me parece que esté bien Haru

\- Yo no voy a controlar sus sentimientos, voy a acelerarlos, ella me dijo que yo le gustaba, pero que menos mal que era heterosexual, tú sabes por eso de las tentaciones – explicó la rubia

\- Y ¿más o menos cómo vas a hacer para que no se entere si todos los que te conocen lo saben? – preguntó Darien, a quien no le gustaba para nada el plan de Haruka

\- Ya veré – fue lo único que dijo la rubia.

Ella se las arregló para que Michiru no se enterara por un tiempo que ella también era gay y que se moría por ella. Otro recuerdo de Haruka fue cuando finalmente Michiru se enteró de que ella era lesbiana. Estaban ellas dos entre un grupo de muchachos y muchachas, todos amigos de Darien y Serena. Estaban jugando cartas y las mejores eran Serena y Michiru, el papá de Serena era dueño de un casino así que, jugar cartas no había sido una idea beneficiosa para el resto del grupo, los desfalcó a todos, excepto a la aguamarina que había aprendido a jugar muy bien con su tío Clemente Fuji. En la última ronda de apuestas el asunto se ponía bueno

\- Está todo en la mesa, ¿quieres poner las llaves del carro? – preguntó Michiru y Serena sonrió mientras el resto las veía a la expectativa

\- Sabes? Tengo una mejor apuesta, la que pierda cumple con un reto de la otra – propuso Serena y Michiru sonrió

\- ¿estás segura? – le preguntó con una sonrisa engreída

\- A diferencia de ti no hay nada que puedas pedirme que no pueda cumplir o que odie hacer, soy todo terreno – aseguró totalmente convencida de que la mejor manera de evitar hacer algo desagradable era ganando, y que era la única oportunidad de cumplir con su plan porque tanto esperar la estaba desesperando

\- Ya veremos – dijo Michiru – muéstrame tus cartas y prepara tu doble tracción – le dijo sonriendo y Serena mostró sus cartas

\- Póquer – dijo mientras mostraba sus cuatro reinas

\- No tienes idea de cuánto te odio – dijo y a Serena se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, la algarabía se hizo presente y todos estaban desesperados por escuchar el reto

\- ¿Qué tenías? – preguntó Serenay Muichiru le mostró tres cincos y dos nueves, Serena levantó las cejas – full – estaba sorprendida – eres buena

\- No tanto parece – dijo Michiru y Serena sonrió

\- Es una lástima, prepárate… sólo tú sabrás lo que piensas de mi reto – dijo y Michiru frunció el ceño con una sombra de sonrisa en sus labios

\- Estrena los labios de Haruka – le dijo sonriendo con toda normalidad, de pronto todos se callaron y la sonrisa de la recién nombrada se borró de su rostro, la aguamarina bajó la mirada y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, ni siquiera sabía que Haruka nunca habia sido besada. El asunto se puso peor cuando todos pitaban y gritaban desesperados porque se cumpliera el reto

– Tranquila, ni que te hubiese pedido que te desnudaras – Michiru se puso totalmente roja y sus ojos estaban desorbitados, no podía creer que eso le estuviese sucediendo, además la combinación de "Haruka" con el "estrena los labios" y "desnudez" creaban un ambiente totalmente tenso para las muchachas

\- ¿No… necesitas mi aprobación para pedir eso? – le preguntó Haruka a Serena y ésta se encogió de hombros

\- Dímelo tú – fue lo único que contestó y Haruka se quedó muda, se moría de ganas de besar a Michiru pero no quería que el asunto le molestara así que prefirió quedarse callada y las pitas y los silbidos empezaron nuevamente. A todas estas, la aguamarina estaba muda y del color de un semáforo en alto – ¿lo vas a hacer o te acobardaste? Si no lo haces me debes una enorme cantidad de dinero porque no tienes idea de cuánto pagaríamos cada uno de los que estamos aquí por ver que hagas lo que te estoy pidiendo – le dijo a Serena a Michiru

\- Y yo juraba que el morbo era algo masculino – comentó la peliazul

\- No lo es, pero tal vez yo no lo hago por morbo, sino por amistad – Haruka se quedó estática y Michiru frunció el ceño en señal de incomprensión – por amistad a todos los que están aquí que se mueren por verlas hacer algo fuera de ese puritarismo que tienen –Dijo una Serena la cual no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro

Michiru levantó la mirada, miró a Haruka y con un par de dedos le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, Haruka suspiró y caminó resignada, el asunto no le molestaba pero la ponía muy nerviosa

\- No fue mi idea, te juro que no tuve nada que ver – le dijo Michiru en cuanto la tuvo cerca

\- Yo sé – contestó tímidamente, sus respuestas se habían vuelto cortas por el nerviosismo

\- Somos amigas ¿no? – preguntó y Haruka asintió – y… las amigas pueden pasar por esto sin que vaya a mayores ¿no?

\- Supongo – contestó la rubia levantando sus hombros

\- Antes del juicio final por favor – gritó un muchacho del enorme grupo y Michiru suspiró profundo, su respiración estaba completamente acelerada, dio un paso más y acercó sus labios a los de la rubia, quien estaba totalmente estática.

A Michiru se le hacía muy difícil mantener un ritmo normal en su respiración, cuando iba dispuesta a separar sus labios de los de Haruka abrió la boca y la rubia sintió en su labio superior el labio inferior de Michiru pero de manera más profunda, lo que sintió le gustó mucho, era una tontería pero de pronto sintió que era su oportunidad y no quería dejar de besarla, antes de que Michiru se separara completamente se acercó rápidamente y extendió su mano derecha hasta su rostro, la tomó por el rostro y profundizó el beso, Michiru se sorprendió, todos se sorprendieron y los silbidos se hicieron presentes una vez más, pero Haruka no oía nada, la besaba con total ternura mientras acariciaba su rostro y Michiru no podía evitar continuar y en realidad no quería detenerse, extendió ambas manos y acarició el rostro de esa rubia que con su beso la trasportaba a otro mundo, el beso se prolongó y se profundizó mas, ambas disfrutaban sentir esos labios húmedos a los que les tenían ganas de hacía tiempo

\- Si se unen mas van a fundirse Serena – le reclamó Darien a su novia y ella sonrió

\- No te vayas a ofender pero es el beso más bonito que he visto en mi vida – le susurró Serena a Darien y este se quedó observando a las muchachas

\- Está bien, ya basta, el reto está más que cumplido – les dijo en cuanto se les acercó y las despertó de ese sueño lleno de miel, ambas se separaron, nerviosas pero complacidas se miraban a los ojos sin decir nada – tú y yo nos vamos – le dijo Darien a Haruka y la tomó por el brazo, ella casi tropieza pero recobró la compostura, Michiru tuvo que sentarse, la nube estaba tan alta que le daba miedo caerse

\- Es buena ¿verdad? – le preguntó Serena totalmente feliz y Michiru volteó a mirarla

\- ¿Sabes algo de mí que no me has dicho?

\- Fuera de que eres lesbiana y te mueres por Haruka… no, creo que no – le dijo jocosamente Serena y Michiru negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa incrédula y aun en las nubes, Serena la abrazó con un solo brazo y le sonrió mientras levantaba y bajaba ambas cejas con rapidez – te dije que era por amistad

Por otra parte Darien se había llevado a Haruka a la tienda de acampar

\- ¿tuviste algo que ver con esto? – le preguntó un poco desconcertado

\- ¡¿yo?! – preguntó sorprendida - ¡claro que no! Serena planeó todo, yo no tuve nada que ver, como se te ocurre

\- No estás jugando sucio ¿no? – preguntó Darien como hermano mayor regañón

\- Ya te dije que no

\- Tú la besaste

\- Ella me besó, yo… sólo continué – se excusó la rubia y se mordió el lado derecho del labio inferior mientras sonreía – ay ¡por favor Darien! ¿Cómo no iba a besarla? Si me tiene caminando por la calle de la amargura desde hace rato, un poquito de cariño no le hace mal a nadie… ¡Dios! Y menos a mi – dijo Haruka saboreándose los labios mientras recordaba lo sucedido momentos antes

\- Creo que ahora sí tenemos que hablar – dijo Michiru desde la entrada de la carpa y ambos se voltearon sorprendidos, Haruka volteó a ver a Darien y casi lo mata con la mirada – para ser más precisos tú tienes que hablar, estoy esperando – la sonrisa de Haruka se borró y Darien enseguida se salió de la tienda, Michiru entró y cerró la puerta.

.

* * *

 **Continuara**

.


	5. ¿Quien Eres?

**CAPITULO 5**

 **¿QUIEN ERES?**

 **.**

* * *

\- Perdóname

\- No basta, dame una explicación y tal vez lo piense – le dijo Michiru y Haruka tragó Saliva

\- Soy gay

\- ¿hace cuanto lo sabes?

\- Desde antes de conocerte – contestó la rubia

\- ¿Cuánto? –remarco la aguamarina

\- Mucho – dijo bajando la cabeza y dejando que sus mechones rebeldes ocultaran su mirar ya que nunca había visto a Michiru así

\- ¿Cuándo pretendías decírmelo? ¿pretendías decírmelo en algún momento? – preguntó molesta y Haruka suspiró

\- ¿Qué hubieses hecho de saberlo antes? ¿estarías aquí? ¿te hubieses dejado besar por mí? – preguntó

\- Era ¡mi! Decisión… no tuya

\- Admítelo, ni siquiera me hubieses dado la oportunidad, seguro hubieses ido corriendo a enclaustrarte en tu armario para intentar arrancarte la atracción que sentías por mi

\- Haruka, tomaste una decisión a mis espaldas ¿Qué se suponía que ibas a lograr?

\- Que me dieras la oportunidad antes de desplazarme por miedo a lo que sientes – explicó Haruka

\- Yo no siento nada mas allá de decepción y molestia, te burlaste de mi – dijo Michiru y empezó a abrir la puerta de la carpa

\- ¡eso es! ¿Para qué perder tiempo? – le dijo en broma un muchacho que notó que estaban las dos solas en la carpa

\- Lo último que quiero es tener algo con ella – aseguró Michiru saliendo de la carpa molesta y dejando totalmente triste a la rubia, quien no tardó en salir corriendo tras ella.

..

..

Darien y Serena estaban a la expectativa, no sabían si lo que habían hecho, cada uno por su lado había sido lo adecuado

La aguamarina se había ido a caminar entre las piedras de los acantilados y Haruka llegó al lugar antes que ella, en cuanto Michiru la vio quiso devolverse pero la rubia se aproximó rápidamente y la tomó del brazo

\- Me estás haciendo daño y necesito saber cuál es la razón, quiero saber si es por orgullo o por miedo

\- Suéltame Haruka, es en serio, no quiero hablar contigo – le pidió agotada pero Haruka no tenia la intención de soltarla

\- Si son esas razones te pido por favor que lo reconsideres, no arriesgues tu felicidad por algo que te molestó o porque sea tan grande que la sociedad no pueda con ello y pretenda que tú tampoco

\- Tú no sabes nada acerca de mi felicidad

\- Dime que no sientes nada cuando me tienes cerca, dime que no te revolotean unas mariposas en el estomago cuando te toco, dime que ese beso no te llevó a la luna como a mí, dime en mi cara que el sentirte temblar y tu corazón latir desesperado fue algo que me imaginé, dime que yo no estoy ni remotamente cerca de ser tu felicidad y yo te juro que te dejo en paz para siempre. Asegúrame con el corazón en la mano y mirándome a los ojos que no sientes absolutamente nada por mi y aunque me duela – suspiró – yo doy un paso al costado y te dejo tranquila, no vuelves a saber de mi ni siquiera por boca de Darien – le pidió y Michiru miraba esos ojos verdes que la volvían loca pero que estaban tan tristes y esperaban una respuesta desfavorable porque Haruka conocía sus miedos y sabía que para ella eran enormes y casi invencibles.

El problema no era mentir, podía hacerlo viéndola a los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo, cuando estaba con ella se sentía viva, sentía que ninguna montaña era suficientemente grande o peligrosa como para no escalarla y no quería dejar de lado toda la felicidad que ella le brindaba, se sentó en una piedra y Haruka la soltó y se agachó para mirarla a los ojos, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas, pero Michiru le retiró las manos, dándole menos esperanzas la rubia

\- No puedo – Haruka frunció el ceño – no puedo decirte que no siento nada porque nunca antes había sentido tantas cosas, tú me haces vivir y sentir intensamente, nunca antes había estado tan molesta con nadie, tan decepcionada, ¡me has mentido por más de un año! – reclamó – y aun así nunca había sentido tanto miedo de dejar salir a alguien de mi vida – se quedó pensativa unos segundos – no puedo decirte que no estás ni remotamente cerca de ser mi felicidad – tragó saliva para evitar que su voz se quebrara – porque antes de ti no tenía ni idea de que era eso, yo pensaba que si pero contigo descubrí que no – suspiró – así que no, no puedo dejar que me dejes en paz y desaparezcas de mi vida, prefiero vivir una tormenta contigo antes que vivir en paz sin ti – confesó y esbozó una sonrisa que Haruka inmediatamente le devolvió, se lanzó a abrazarla pero Michiru la paró en seco

– sigo molesta contigo

\- No me importa – le dijo y la abrazó, obligada al principio, Michiru le devolvio el abrazo, pero la peliazul no era tan dura ante las demostraciones de cariño de Haruka y ésta le dio un beso en la mejilla

– te quiero mucho – Le dijo Haruka

\- No voy a seguir declarándote mi amor, ya te he dado demasiadas herramientas para agigantar tu ego – le contestó y ambas sonrieron.

Regresaron tarde al campamento esa noche y todos estaban dormidos, no comentaron nada al respecto hasta el regreso a casa, en donde Michiru habló con Serena y Haruka con Darien.

.

.

* * *

El recordar todo esto, solo hizo a Haruka sentir mas triste; se moría de ganas de besar a Michiru y de abrazarla como antes, tan metida en sus pensamientos se encontraba mientras caminaba en los pasillos del Hospital que ni siquiera se percato cuando tropezó con alguien, cuando levantó la mirada vio a Serena

\- Hola – dijo Serena y Haruka le sonrió y la abrazó

\- ¡hola! – le dijo feliz, Serena y Darien habían terminado año y medio antes y hacía un año que Serena estaba viviendo fuera del país porque se había ido a estudiar un postgrado. -Cuando regresaste?-Pregunto Haruka con una media sonrisa

\- Tome el primer vuelo cuando me entere, Darien me llamo ¿cómo estás? – preguntó en referencia a la situación de Michiru y ambas se sentaron

\- Bueno… ellos no saben nada – confesó y Serena frunció el ceño – así que aquí soy una desconocida y sólo la veo cuando queda algo de tiempo para mi

\- Ya va… ¿no saben nada? – Haruka negó con la cabeza – bueno y – bajó la voz y se acercó un poco más a su rubia amiga – ¿ustedes no estaban viviendo juntas? Michiru me dijo que…

\- Sí, vivimos juntas pero su familia no sabe nada, hace casi un año que por diversos y falsos motivos nadie de la familia Kaioh va al apartamento de Michi

\- Deja que se despierte que voy a matarla – dijo Serena incrédula y Haruka sonrió

\- Yo lo he intentado, pero cuando mas quería tenerla viva pasa esto, no sé si sabes pero el médico no dio muchas esperanzas y yo quiero morirme, sin embargo parece que solo queda esperar y ver si reacciona con normalidad

\- Tranquila – la abrazó – ella tiene muchos motivos por los cuales vivir, tú eres el primero y tiene muchos problemas que resolver, también estás metida en ese paquete; anda vamos a tomar un café para hablar con mas calma.

-Esta bien – Contesto Haruka un poco desanimada como venia sintiéndose los últimos días, la verdad necesitaba hablar con su amiga de todo lo que habia sucedido últimamente.

.

* * *

En la habitación de Michiru estaba toda la familia, ya habían pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que fuera trasladada a una habitación fuera de la UCI y ya podía respirar por si sola, era simplemente de esperar según las indicaciones medicas; cuando de pronto escucharon una respiración profunda, todos estaban atentos a Michiru y en cuanto abrió los ojos, un poco confundida, todos empezaron a acercarse y a hablar con ella, la estaban aturdiendo, estaban felices pero Michiru tenía una cara de pánico que preocupó a Andrew

\- Sepárense – dijo en su tono de voz normal - ¡sepárense! – exclamó con un tono de voz más fuerte que los calló a todos – déjenla respirar – todos obedecieron y la primera en acercarse fue la señora Kaioh, la veía incrédula y casi llorando de felicidad, le besaba el rostro y estaba muy emocionada

\- Usted me provoca sentimientos muy bonitos – dijo Michiru con una voz muy ronca y seca y Andrew la veía raro

\- Mas te vale puesto que soy tu mamá – dijo y Michiru se quedo como distraída

\- Sabías que es tu mamá ¿no? – preguntó Andrew y Michiru dirigió su mirada hacia él sin contestar nada - ¿Quién soy Michi? – preguntó y ella seguía sin decir nada, no había una intención oculta, sólo no sabía la respuesta a la pregunta – Oscar anda a buscar al médico porque no soy tan mal hermano como para que no se acuerde ni de mi nombre – alegó y Oscar salió corriendo a buscar al médico y en pocos minutos regresó con él

\- Hola Michiru – le dijo el médico – yo soy el doctor Tomohisa Yuu, voy a revisarte un poco – le dijo y empezó a revisar sus pupilas, la auscultó y revisó sus

extremidades – bien, cuéntame que pasó – le dijo y ella levantó la ceja izquierda – está bien, dime quien eres, cuántos años tienes y quienes están aquí contigo – le ordenó el médico y ella seguía mirándolo como si estuviese hablando en otro idioma, de no ser por lo preocupado que estaba, el recatado Andrew se hubiese muerto de la risa por como su hermana ignoraba al médico viéndolo a los ojos – Michiru, necesito que me respondas, si no sabes la respuesta sólo dime que no la sabes, es todo

\- Pensé que con mi silencio se hacía obvio que no tengo ni idea de lo que me preguntas – Michiru no daba una respuesta de ese estilo desde que tenía como catorce años, eso sí detonó la risa de Andrew

\- ¡buenísimo! – dijo y la primera que giró la cabeza para mirarlo fue Megumi Kaioh – perdóname mamá pero es que se me había olvidado la divertida que era la Michiru adolescente – decía con una súper sonrisa y la agumarina frunció el ceño, eso lo devolvió a su estado de recato

\- No fue mi intención ser grosera…

\- Aquí vamos – dijo Andrew haciendo alusión a que se acababa la diversión

\- Disculpe doctor, no quise ofenderle, la verdad es que no tengo idea de que hago aquí y esta gente parece divertida pero no sé quiénes son ni por qué me miran como experimento de laboratorio – Michiru tenía conocimiento sobre las cosas, sabía de todo como un adulto pero al mismo tiempo no recordaba como lo había aprendido ni quien se lo había enseñado – sólo supongo que me llamo Michiru

–Megumi y todos los demás estaban como decepcionados, estaban felices de que estuviese despierta pero algo les decía que no estaba tan fuera de peligro

\- Bueno, la buena noticia es que hay alguien en el cielo que te quiere mucho y estás muy bien, vas a vivir mucho tiempo – esto les dio un respiro a los familiares de Michiru – la mala noticia es que al parecer perdiste la memoria y necesito saber si es temporal o permanente, por eso voy a hacerte algunas pruebas, pero por los momentos voy a dejarte un rato con tus familiares, intenta ponerte al día puede que sea sólo a causa de la contusión y que con un par de datos recuerdes lo demás – dijo y se fue, Michiru miraba a Makoto mucho, se sentó en la cama y se quedó observándola fijamente en silencio

\- Bien, estás empezando a ponerme nerviosa – le dijo Makoto con una sonrisa nerviosa y Michiru le sonrió

\- Eres muy bonita – le dijo sin dejar de mirarla

\- Tranquila Michiru, ella es Makoto, tu prima mayor y tiene que ser bonita porque es modelo – le dijo odiosamente Andrew que adoraba meterse con su prima aunque le llevara cinco años de diferencia en edad, Michiru le sonrió a Andrew - Y supongo que tú eres mi hermano bipolar ¿no? – preguntó y Andrew sonrió, la Michiru adolescente estaba más presente que la Michiru de los últimos años, se notaba ue esa era su verdadera personalidad y ella sólo la reprimía un poco para no ofender a las personas – no quise ofenderte, sólo lo digo porque pareces muy serio pero de pronto tienes arranques de alegría muy raros

\- ¡toma tu tomate Andrew!, no tiene ni media hora despierta y ya te puso en tu lugar – le dijo Unazuki y chocó su palma con su hermana en plan bastante infantil y Michiru las miraba con una media sonrisa- Y tú eres… - dijo y Unazuki sonrió

\- Unazuki, hermana de Mako – dijo señalando a la castaña

\- Zuki – dijo en un tono casi imperceptible pero Unazuki la escuchó

\- ¿te acuerdas? – preguntó con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa

\- ¿de qué?... bueno, no sé ni para que pregunto si no me acuerdo de nada relacionado con ustedes en realidad – acotó con frustración

\- ¿Por qué me llamaste "Zuki"? – preguntó la muchacha con cara de decepción y lastima

\- Me parece un buen apodo – dijo Michiru con total normalidad

\- Antes también te parecía porque desde que recuerdo siempre me has llamado así

– Michiru sólo sonrió, eso de no recordar nada pero al mismo tiempo saber de todo como si le hubiesen colocado los conocimientos en el cerebro sin una vida previa le estaba causando dolor de cabeza y prefirió quedarse callada un rato, ellos se preocuparon porque ya Michiru no estaba haciendo bromas ni nada semejante, sólo estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos

\- ¿estás bien hija? – preguntó la señora Kaioh un rato después

\- ¿será que voy a recordarlos en algún momento o voy a tener que aceptar que esta es mi vida aunque en realidad para mí parezca caída del cielo? – preguntó y nadie en la habitación conocía la respuesta

\- No sé mi amor pero si por algún motivo no llegaras a recordarnos nunca, igual estamos agradecidos de que estés viva y vamos a ganarnos tu cariño como antes, en poco tiempo volverás a vernos como tu familia, es probable que no sea fácil pero todos vamos a poner todo de nuestra parte – le dijo, le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó

\- Yo creo que ya los he tenido en zozobra suficiente tiempo, no los estoy corriendo pero váyanse a descansar – dudaron un poco – estoy bien, digamos que tengo un mar en la cabeza, porque a eso no se le puede llamar laguna, pero estoy bien, además teniendo en cuenta que para mi todavía son desconocidos, creo que prefiero pasar esta noche sola, no vayan a ofenderse, es porque me sentiría incomoda de tener a alguno aquí, es todo

– a la señora Kaioh no le hizo gracia el asunto pero sabía lo obstinada que podía llegar a ser su hija y como estaba desmemoriada no iba a ser sutil con ella como solía serlo, así que mejor era evitar.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Kaioh, refuto el doctor Yuu, quien ingresba de nueva cuenta en la habitacion junto con unas enfermeras, ella en este momento necesita descansar, para tomar los exámenes pertinentes para corroborar su estado de salud, además tantas personas en la habitación pueden agobiarla

Todos empezaron a despedirse de Michiru y estaban listos para salir cuando entró de golpe Haruka, a quien Oscar el novio de la madre de Michiru le habia dado la noticia del despertar de la aguamarina cuando la encontró en el ascensor, explicándole que al parecer Michiru habia perdido la memoria pero que no sabia a ciencia cierta el porque.

\- ¡estás despierta! – gritó terriblemente emocionada y se lanzó encima de Michiru, la abrazó muy fuerte y la peliazul estaba sorprendida y estática, de pronto sintió el olor del perfume de Haruka y respiró profundo, le correspondió el abrazó con un poco de timidez y la rubia lo notó

\- ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Haruka mirándola a los ojos y Michiru la miró en silencio "que ojos tan bellos" pensó y luego regresó al ver que la rubia esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta

\- En líneas generales no sé quién eres – dijo Michiru y Haruka se separó de golpe

\- Entre todas las personas a las que podías olvidar ¿tuviste que olvidarme a mí? – preguntó y Michiru levantó una ceja, ¿a qué venía el reclamo? ¿Qué tenía ella que los demás no?

\- En realidad no recuerda a nadie – dijo Andrew y Haruka lo miró rápidamente y volvió el rostro hacia Michiru, la miró como si no la conociera y se paró frente a ella

\- Discúlpenme – dijo y salió del cuarto, Serena se fue detrás de ella, nadie tenía ni idea de qué había pasado

\- Tus amistades son raras – dijo Makoto con una sonrisa ligera dispuesta a irse

\- ¿amiga? – pregunto Michiru extrañada -Juraba que era mi novia – dijo con toda naturalidad, no tenía ni idea del explosivo que acababa de activar

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Megumi sentándose en el sillón totalmente anonada

\- ¿tu qué? – preguntó Unazuki completamente sorprendida

\- novia – dijo Michiru, quien no entendía en absoluto las reacciones de sus familiares.

.

* * *

 **Continuara**

 **.Aja y ustedes que dijeron que Michiru se despertaría Hetero...pues no...algo desmemoriada la pobre pero no hetero!**

 **Gracias por los comentarios.**


	6. Una Mentira

Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia..lamento no haber actualizado rápido pero mi trabajo me lo ha complicado un poco. Gracias a Ren Kaioh, Denny Malfoy, Log5, Chat´de´lune, Anonimo, Hotaru Tomoe, Osaka, Alexandra1510, Rodrigo, Alucard por siempre estar al pendiente de esta historia.

.

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Una Mentira**

 **.**

* * *

De pronto Andrew sólo miraba el piso con una ligera e imperceptible sonrisa.

Makoto recordó la borrachera de su vida, y supo finalmente como era que Michiru había terminado manejando, resulta que en medio de la embriaguez la aguamarina le confesó a su querida prima que era homosexual y Makoto frenó de golpe, se paró en un lugar totalmente desierto y peligroso, no se percataron de eso, se sentaron y Michiru le contó entre lagrimas que era horrible porque le gustaban las mujeres y todo mundo la iba a odiar por eso y nunca iba a poder ser quien realmente era porque a la gente no se le daba la gana, que su vida estaba condenada a la miseria y un montón de cosas más que la hacían llorar mas, Makoto vio llorar tanto a Michiru que ella también terminó llorando y al final Makoto la abrazó y le dijo que ella no iba a odiarla que seguía siendo su prima y que la quería muchísimo, que eso no cambiaba nada, que esos eran los gustos, que si ella la odiaba era algo tan absurdo como odiarla porque le gustaba el color azul y no el verde, que era el que le gustaba a ella.

En fin, después de toda la confesión Makoto le dijo a Michiru que manejara para que se relajara, que ella no iba a decírselo a nadie y efectivamente, gracias a la borrachera, cumplió con su palabra porque ni ella se acordaba.

.

cuando Makoto recordó todo eso no pudo evitar sonreír, no quería que su mamá se diera cuenta así que no levantaba el rostro ni de broma.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! – le gritó la señora Kaioh mientras la señalaba de manera agresiva con la mano derecha y Michiru se sorprendió mucho

\- Cálmate Megumi – le dijo Yumiko mientras miraba a Michiru con cara de susto y repulsion.

Michiru sonrió de mala gana

\- Ya va, ¿ustedes no sabían que era gay? ¿Qué tipo de familia son que no sabían algo tan importante en mi vida como eso? No bueno, es evidente por qué no lo sabían, supongo que nunca les tuve la suficiente confianza como para decirlo – dijo a modo de reclamo la aguamarina y los hizo pensar a todos, nadie sabía nada acerca de la vida de Michiru Kaioh, Unazuki se sintió culpable porque en realidad no sabía nada pero ya la había juzgado, ni siquiera sabía cuál era su comida favorita o que le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre, sabía que su color favorito era el azul porque Mako se lo dijo, sabía que era muy buena en el póquer porque había sido Clemente, el padre de Unazuki y Makoto, quien la enseñó, y sabía que le gustaba la arquitectura porque era lo que estudiaba, no sabía absolutamente nada mas acerca de ella

\- No hija – dijo Megumi intentando contener su molestia – tienes que estar confundida, seguro sentiste que te quiere mucho y tú también, pero es porque son buenas amigas, de pronto recordaste lo bien que se llevaban

\- No estoy confundida… - Michiru intentó continuar pero Megumi no la dejó

\- ¡claro que sí! Yo no crié una pervertida – alegó y Michiru levantó las cejas

\- Andrew, búscale a tu mamá un calmante y váyanse de aquí, quiero y necesito estar sola, si lo que soy les molesta tanto están en su total derecho de no volver y si quieren volver háganlo otro día – dijo y entre Andrew y Oscar obligaron a Megumi a dejar la habitación

\- Yo no sé si ser homosexual es bueno o malo, es tu problema pero alguien va a hacerte pagar por lo que le estás haciendo a tu madre – le dijo Yumiko que estaba totalmente decepcionada

\- Ya mamá déjala en paz – le dijo Makoto a su mamá y Yumiko salió de la habitación

– Nos vemos mañana Michi – le dijo para dejarle muy en claro que no le importaba, a ver si recordaba aquella noche, pero era difícil, si no recordaba su nombre menos iba a recordar lo que dijo una noche mientras estaba totalmente alcoholizada

\- ¿en realidad no estás confundida? – le preguntó Unazuki

\- Zuki… no preguntes si no quieres escuchar la respuesta – dijo de la manera más cariñosa posible

\- Quiero escucharla – dijo y se sentó en la punta de la cama

\- No, no estoy confundida, absolutamente todo lo que he dicho desde que me desperté es verdad, simplemente les he comunicado lo que siento, no pensé que les fuera a doler o molestar tanto, pero ¿qué hago? No puedo evitar sentir lo que siento, el error fue decírselo a ustedes, yo no he recordado nada, no sé como haya sido mi relación con esa muchacha, sólo sé que cuando la vi sus ojos me parecieron preciosos, que su perfume es embriagante, que su rostro y su cuerpo son espectaculares y que me gustaría que me regalase una sonrisa mas – dijo y Unazuki las escuchaba atentamente – ese abrazo… fue excelente – dijo Michiru y sus ojos se iluminaron como en otras oportunidades, en su rostro se notaba la felicidad y a Unazuki le gustó muchísimo verla así, nunca la había visto así, le sonrió

– seguro ustedes no lo saben pero seguramente ella es mi novia, -continuo Michiru -yo sé que tengo una novia, no sé por qué pero lo sé – dijo y Unazuki suspiró

\- Te quiero mucho, y siempre voy a quererte, mi tía va a entenderlo dale tiempo – dijo y le dio un beso en la frente, a Michiru no le preocupaba mucho eso, para ella todos ellos eran un grupo de desconocidos y no le importaba lo que pensaran, pero si se sintió un poquito mal por la reacción tan agresiva e intolerante de Megumi, y le agradó la actitud de Makoto y Unazuki, algo en Unazuki le inspiraba ternura y algo en Makoto le inspiraba confianza. Estuvo un rato pensando hasta que se quedó dormida.

.

* * *

Cuando Haruka salió perturbada de la habitación de Michiru, fue y se sentó en la sala de espera, un par de segundos después Serena se sentó a su lado

\- Si era difícil originalmente, sin memoria va a ser peor, antes valía la pena, estaban nuestras bases, nuestro amor era lo que nos daba sustento, si no recuerda nada de eso es como si hubiese desaparecido – dijo en cuanto Serena se sentó

\- ¿tú dejaste de amarla? – preguntó Serena

\- ¡no! ¿cómo voy a dejar de amarla?... si no supiera que es imposible diría que todo su ser corre por mis venas – Haruka estaba un poco desorientada y por lo general Serena siempre la ayudaba con eso

\- Entonces ¿por qué dices que desapareció?, si tu amor por ella no ha acabado, no importa que no te recuerde, eso no ha desaparecido, es sólo como si estuviesen en el principio de la carrera otra vez, tú locamente enamorada de ella y ella queriéndote sin saberlo, sólo tienes que empezar de nuevo, creo que tu amor por ella vale la pena ¿no? Alejarte de ella no es la solución – Haruka suspiró y se recostó del espaldar de la silla, Serena tenía razón, se estaba rindiendo muy pronto, no podía ser tan cobarde, de pronto lo vio todo claro, iba a ser difícil pero no iba a detenerse hasta lograr su objetivo, además iba a ser más sencillo porque siempre estaba la posibilidad de que Michiru recordara todo y de alguna manera tenía ventaja porque esta vez no era sólo ese enamoramiento loco y desesperado, habían vivido juntas y Haruka la conocía muy bien.

De pronto Haruka y Serena se quedaron calladas para escuchar lo que parecía una discusión acalorada

\- No Yumi, ella no puede ser… eso… yo no se lo enseñé, no soy tan mala madre como para que ella sea así – decía Megumi totalmente fuera de control

\- Megumi mi amor, cálmate, cuando ambas estén más tranquilas pueden hablarlo y ella te puede explicar – le dijo Oscar mientras Yumico la consolaba en silencio

\- ¡no! Esto es inexplicable, inaceptable Oscar, y yo siempre se lo dije, no me va a importar la edad que tenga, si se descarrila voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por regresarla al buen camino y esto es eso, sabrá Dios con quien se está juntando que la hace pensar así – dijo supremamente molesta Megumi y en eso Haruka se asomó por el pasillo

\- ¿está bien señora Megumi? – preguntó tímidamente y la señora Kaioh se levantó inmediatamente de la silla, con una velocidad increíble se acercó a la temerosa rubia

\- ¿tienes algo que ver con la locura de mi hija? – preguntó

\- ¿Qué? – Haruka no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de suceder así que no sabía a qué se refería laseñora Kaioh

\- Dime… que tú y mi hija son únicamente amigas – Haruka frunció el ceño y Megumi se desesperó - ¡¿te estás acostando con mi hija?! – preguntó histérica y Haruka recordó velozmente todos los miedos de Michiru y el espectáculo que ella le acababa de armar, supuso que a eso se debía la pregunta de la señora Megumi Kaioh y para no divulgar el secreto de su noviecita dijo

\- ¿Qué? – la miraba asustada y tomó la decisión – no, Michiru y yo sólo somos amigas ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? – dijo y Serena volteó a mirarla incrédula, a los ojos de ella era la oportunidad perfecta

\- Entonces compórtate como una amiga y aprovecha que te quiere tanto para hacerla entrar en razón y convencerla de que no es homosexual – dijo Megumi y Haruka se quedó pasmada, Michiru sabía que era homosexual, lo sentía independientemente de su falta de memoria y ella sólo había complicado más las cosas, sintió tanta angustia que giró el rostro para ver a Serena y ésta se puso la mano en la cabeza como quien dice "que metida de pata" – prométeme Haruka que vas a lograr que mi hija entre en razón

– Haruka no sabía cómo actuar, no quería hacer semejante promesa pero no quería tener un problema con la imponente Megumi Kaioh que empeorara las cosas, Serena detrás de ella le rogaba al cielo para que Haruka confesara todo y no prometiera nada

\- Se lo prometo señora Megumi – dijo Haruka sintiéndose totalmente acorralada y Serena que era de las que pensaba que siempre había otra opción quería pegarse un tiro, o mejor, pegárselo a Haruka. Megumi y su combo se fueron del hospital y Serena no dejaba de mirar a Haruka con ganas de asesinarla

* * *

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre prometerle semejante cosa? – le reclamó

\- Voy a romper de forma premeditada esa promesa – dijo Haruka con pesar

\- Haruka – suspiró impaciente – debiste decirle la verdad, que sí, que te acuestas con su hija –

La alta rubia frunció el ceño y levantó las manos como diciendo "¿Qué te pasa?"

– eso fue lo que te preguntó ¿no?

\- No era el momento – alegó Haruka y se sentó

\- Llevas mil años esperando que Michiru diga la verdad y cuando finalmente la dice tú lo embarras todo con una mentira enorme y además con una promesa de regalo, como si no fuese suficiente – Serena estaba molesta

\- Michiru les dijo la verdad porque para ella ninguno de nosotros tiene valor porque no sabe quiénes somos o que representamos en su vida

\- Eso que importa Haru, se los dijo y tú debiste aprovechar la oportunidad para arreglarlo

\- Serena, no iba a arreglar nada, todo lo contrario, iba a empeorarlo, ¿no viste como estaba esa señora? Si le decía algo o me golpeaba o le daba un infarto… el golpe lo resisto, pero si Michiru recupera la memoria ¿cómo le digo que le maté a la mamá?

– Serena se sentó junto a Haruka resignada y decidida a no pelear mas con su amiga

\- Yo quería hablar con Michiru pero ahorita no es el mejor momento, vuelvo mañana – le dijo Serena mientras tomaba su cartera, ambas se levantaron

\- Yo necesito verla, por fin se fueron y quiero verla despierta y oírla – dijo y Serena le sonrió, era evidente que Haruka se moría por Michiru.

.

* * *

Serena se fue y a Haruka le costó un mundo caminar hasta la habitación de Michiru, luego fue otro proceso para que se decidiera a entrar, tocó

\- ¡Dije que no quiero ver a nadie de mi supuesta familia, váyanse a descansar y déjenme en paz! – gritó la aguamarina

\- Si nos basamos en la genética y los lazos de afinidad podría decirse que yo no soy familia tuya – dijo Haruka sin abrir la puerta y el sonido de su voz resonó en los oídos de Michiru, era la chica de los ojos bellos color verde selvaticos, la misma de los reclamos

\- Pasa… disculpa – dijo en un tono más bajo y con algo de vergüenza

\- Hola – dijo Haruka tras abrir la puerta y en cuanto Michiru la vio no pudo evitar sonreír, Haruka le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente

\- Hola – dijo y no dejaba de mirarla, de pronto notó que estaba de pie – siéntate

–Haruka se sentó en el mueble – aquí – le dijo Michiru señalando la cama y la rubia suspiró, no podía verla sin desear besarla, nunca había podido

\- ¿cómo… te sientes? – preguntó Haruka mirándola fijamente tratando de averiguar su estado de salud

\- Bien… ahora – la Michiru adolescente sin reservas adoraba coquetear, era uno de sus fuertes, Haruka le sonrió y se sonrojó un poco – mi familia no está aquí así que puedes decirme la verdad, ¿eres mi novia? – preguntó y Haruka estuvo a punto de contestar que sí – ¿o eres una amiga como dice la señora… mi mamá?

\- Mmmm…bueno ….yo …Si… soy lo que dice tu madre – dijo resignada, sus miradas se encontraban y Haruka no pudo evitar acariciar el rostro de Michiru

\- Michiru la miro con un dejo de tristeza y con su voz casi apagada le dijo -Escucha, no quiero ser grosera, pero… no sé si lo sabías pero soy lesbiana y eso por lo general no representaría ningún problema, al menos no desde mi punto de vista, pero el detalle es que me gustas – Haruka sentía un dejavú en esa oración – mucho y sé que tengo novia, lo siento, no sé en donde este pero sé que existe y es totalmente comprensible que no esté aquí, con la familia que me cargo seguro le dio pánico acercarse… en fin, no creo que a ella le agrade que alguien que me gusta me acaricie, y yo no quiero tentaciones cerca, yo siento que hay un amor enorme que me une a ella y no quiero arriesgarlo, además no sé pero a lo mejor se molesta conmigo y me corre de su casa o algo – Haruka sonrió

\- Tu novia nunca te correría de la casa, empezando porque la casa es tuya

– el tener casa propia sorprendió y alegró a Michiru– por lo general es ella la que se va - ¡¿yo la corro?! – preguntó sorprendida Michiru

\- En realidad nunca la has corrido, si la corres no regresa, pero como es ella la que se va dura unos días en la casa de sus padres y luego entre tú y su papá arman un plan perfecto y ella vuelve como una idiota rendida a tus pies – explicó de lo mas natural Haruka

\- Y tú la conoces muy bien ¿no? ¿de qué otra manera sabrías todo eso?

\- La conozco mejor que tú – le dijo y Michiru sonrió, desistió de su idea de alejar a Haruka, a través de ella tendría cerca al amor de su vida, que seguro estaba aterrorizada por la familia Kaioh

\- No me has dicho cómo te llamas – dijo Michiru

\- Cierto, se me olvida que no lo recuerdas… Haruka, Haruka Tenoh – le sonrió y de pronto unas imágenes borrosas y raras llegaron a la cabeza de Michiru, pero no las pudo descifrar y empezó a dolerle la cabeza

\- Cuéntame sobre ella Haruka

\- Bueno, estudia odontología, es abierta y orgullosamente homosexual, le gusta el color dorado y muere por el mar – Michiru sonreía – siempre tienes que despertarla pero nunca lo haces, así que se despierta con el olor a café, siempre se baña corriendo porque se le hace tarde, es sumamente consentida por sus padres porque es hija única, aunque desde que llegaste a su vida su papá se debate entre tu amor y el de ella y la mayoría de las veces te prefiere a ti – los ojos de Michiru se iluminaron, Haruka le estaba describiendo una familia, la suya, esa que no juzgaba ni se enrollaba tanto, aquella que disfrutaba y vivía el amor – ella no puede vivir sin ti, te abraza en las noches y tú siempre te duermes después de ella, la cuidas muchísimo y ella se siente protegida contigo, a veces tiene pesadillas y tú te levantas, le preparas té o leche tibia y no te duermes hasta que ella no esté dormida – Haruka continuó hablando durante mucho tiempo y Michiru estaba agotada, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida y Haruka se quedó dormida al rato, en la cama y con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de Michiru, estaba también agotada, había recuperado a su Michi, pero no le había dicho quien era pero ya vería la forma de hacerlo, lo importante es que estaba viva lo demás…lo demás ya lo arreglaría luego.

* * *

 **Continuara**

Creen que esta mentirita piadosa fue lo mejor que pudo hacer Haruka por Michiru?...bueno nos leemos luego. que esten bien...


	7. La buena acción del día

**Capitulo 7**

 **La buena Accion del día**

 **.**

* * *

Al día siguiente Michiru estaba despierta, observando cómo dormía Haruka, abrazada a su cintura y con su cabeza recostada de su pecho, de pronto entró el médico

\- Hola – dijo Michiru

\- Vuelvo después

\- ¿a que vino? – preguntó la aguamarina

\- Un chequeo, pero veo que estas muy bien, no es nada urgente, vengo más tarde – dijo el médico y salió de la habitación y se fue a la sala del café donde se tropezó con un médico amigo y se tomó un café con él

\- Así que es homosexual – le dijo el médico al doctor Juu y él asintió – con razón la madre estaba como estaba, no es para menos, cualquiera en su lugar estaría igual o peor

\- Si – contestó el doctor de Michiru

\- ¿Así que la dejaste ahí sin hacerle el chequeo? – le preguntó el doctor Daiki Fudo al doctor Juu

\- Sí, no va a pasarle nada, además si algo llegara a sucederle sería una terrible perdida para el mundo, oh perdimos una lesbiana – dijo en tono irónico – deberían desaparecer a esa cuerda de fenómenos, ellos son la razón por la cual odio vivir en una de las mejores zonas del país, la fulana marcha pasa por ahí

\- Que mala suerte compadre, pero ni modo, te toca atenderla, gajes del oficio – dijo el doctor Fudo

\- Si – aceptó el doctor Juu y continuó con su café.

.

* * *

Andrew llegó temprano a la clínica y entró a la habitación de su hermana y vio a Haruka abrazándola, como si hubiesen acabado de pasar una velada romántica juntas… en una clínica.

\- Es hermosa ¿verdad? – le preguntó Michiru a Andrew al ver que miraba demasiado a Haruka

\- Ya basta, si mi mamá te llega a escuchar le va a dar otro ataque – aseguró Andrew

\- ¿te molesta? ¿te causa repugnancia que sea feliz con una mujer? – le preguntó Michiru y Andrew la miró con compasión

\- Yo lo presentía, eso de no tener novio y no querer tenerlo, los comentarios y las páginas raras de internet que se abrían solas en mi computadora cuando la tuya se dañó, después apareció Darien y pensé que serían como esos amigos que en realidad están enamorados pero no se dan cuenta hasta veinte años más tarde, ahorita sólo confirmaste mis sospechas originales

\- ¿Quién es Darien? – preguntó Michiru

\- Tu mejor amigo, ya lo conocerás nunca está demasiado lejos y ha estado pendiente de ti desde el accidente igual que Haruka

\- Entonces ¿no te molesta? – preguntó y sin darse cuenta miró a Haruka rápidamente y regresó la mirada hacia Andrew

\- A mí no me importa Michi, esa es tu vida, hasta te entiendo, no sé cómo hay gente a la que no le gustan las mujeres si son una creación divina – dijo Andrew y Michiru sonrió mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro – pero menos mal que existen porque mi vida como hombre sería triste – eso hizo reír a Michiru y Haruka se despertó y en seguida la soltó, nunca pensó que iba a sentir vergüenza de abrazarla

\- Hola Andrew – dijo levantándose rápidamente de la cama

\- Hola Haruka – dijo Andrew intentando contener la risa al ver la cara de la rubia

\- No es lo que parece… te lo juro – Andrew sonrió

\- Okey - fue lo único que dijo

\- Nos… nos vemos después – le dijo a Michiru y ella sonrió

\- En realidad vine a decirte que tus amigas vienen a visitarte – le dijo Andrew en cuanto Haruka salió – Pero antes alla afuera esta Ruki Matsuka

-Quien? – Intrrogo Michiru

\- El tipo que te atropello, dice que quiere hablar contigo pero le dije que primero te preguntaría a ti, si querías verlo

\- Michiru recordó que la noche anterior, cuando despertó siguió hablando con Haruka y dentro de todo lo que habían hablado amigos, familia, carreras y además le había comentado del accidente que había tenido

\- Dile que pase, Andrew

Andrew se retiro y al segundo venia seguido con un muy apenado Ruki quien no podía levantar el rostro lleno de pena por lo que había ocurrido unas semanas atrás

-Buenos días señorita Kahio, soy Ruki Matsuka –Dijo extendiendo la mano – soy el responsable de su terrible situación….quiero que sepa que nunca fue mi intención que esto ocurriera, estaba distraído, mi jefe me estaba despidiendo en ese momento, mi hija recién nacida estaba enferma….Se…se que no es excusa pero de verdad lo lamento, hace unos días me contacte con el señor Andrew y me ha mantenido al tanto de su estado de salud; es mas le ofrecí hacerme cargo de los gastos médicos pero su madre no ha querido y pues aun estoy en el proceso legal para hacerme responsable de lo ocurrido.

Michiru observo al hombre mientras hablaba de lo apenado que se sentía, su expresión corporal no podía mentirle realmente se sentía muy mal; le conmovió que quisiera responder por los gastos médicos debido a su mal accionar, sabiendo que no tenia empleo y que al parecer tenia una pequeña bebe que necesitaba a su padre, Michiru suspiro, de que le servía que este hombre fuera encarcelado por las lesiones que había tenido, estaba bien..bueno quitando lo de su amnesia..pero estaba viva y tenia una segunda oportunidad…..

\- ….y es por ello, señorita Kaioh que yo…-continuaba el hombre cuando Michiru levanto su mano en un gesto para que guardara silencio

-Señor Matsuka, agradezco que haya estado pendiente de mi, espero que de ahora en adelante sea mas prudente al momento de conducir porque yo tuve suerte y talvez alguien mas no lo tendrá…Señor Matsuka no levantare cargos por lo que sucedió, no quiero que esto trascienda, se que esta arrepentido y con eso me basta, no le pediré que asuma la deuda hospitalaria porque no seria justo, como sabra y como me han contado porque yo no tengo ni idea, mi familia tiene los medios económicos suficientes para cancelar la deuda hospitalaria y no seria justo que le quitara parte de su salario considerando que según lo que entendí no tiene empleo y tiene a una hija por quien velar.

-Si señorita Kahio asi es, pero no considero que sea justo que yo no asuma mi responsabilidad en….

Pero fue interrumpido por Michiru

-Señor, yo no he dicho que no asumirá responsabilidad por esto….A que se dedica señor Matsuka?

\- Soy Ingeniero Civil

-Aja…y asumo que aun no tiene empleo?

Ruki Matsuka solo negó con la cabeza

\- A que se dedicaba en su trabajo anterior? – volvió a preguntar la aguamarina, Andrew simplemente observaba la actitud de su hermana, preguntándose a donde quería llegar

\- E..era el encargado de valuar y hacer las medidas de terrenos para construcciones y posterior inscripciones en los Centros de Registro de las zonas.

\- Aja…ok señor Matsuka, sabe que las empresas Kaioh tienen convenios de apoyo y empresas de beneficencias verdad? _(Recuerden que hablaron Haruka y Michiru mucho la noche anterior y de ahi es que ella sabe un poco de la historia de su familia)_

\- Si, lo se, pero no entiendo señorita Kaioh a que quiere llegar

\- Andrew; no crees que alguien con los conocimientos del señor Matsuka sería de gran ayuda en la empresa que diriges?

Andrew se quedo pasmado, por fin había entendido a lo que su hermanita quería llegar y sonrió ante esta acción

-Señor Matsuka continuo Andrew creo que lo que mi hermana quiere decir es que usted sería una gran ayuda en nuestra empresa, mas que todo en el área de responsabilidad social, ya que necesitamos a gente con su experiencia para que nos ayude con las cuestiones registrales y catastrales de los terrenos y proyectos a futuro, claro la paga seria acorde a esta plaza que le estoy ofreciendo, además creo que no se molestaría en ayudarnos ad-honoren en los proyectos que tenemos en la fundación "Un niño un Techo"

Ruki Matsuka no lo podría creer, estas personas a las que él había lastimado por su imprudencia le estaban diciendo que no levantarían cargos y que además le darían un trabajo de buena paga y que lo único que él tenia que hacer era prestar sus servicios para ayudar a una buena causa

-Señores Kaioh…-empezo Ruki- No se que decir, la ultima vez que hable con su madre ella prácticamente me dijo que me desterraría del país por lo que hice

-Mi madre no tiene mayor voz o voto –contrarresto Andrew la empresa es un bien familiar en el que los tres tenemos participación en la misma proporción junto con una junta directiva y si Michi y yo decidimos contratarlo, estoy seguro que la junta no tendrá mayor oposición, además yo poseo un poder de Michiru para administrar sus acciones debido a su trabajo y pasión como lo es la arquitectura, a ella prácticamente solo se le ve en los proyectos ad-honoren, lo demás lo vera conmigo y claro con su jefe inmediato.

-Ruki no tuvo ninguna otra oposición- Bueno si me ofrecen algo tan maravilloso como esto, lo tomare como una segunda oportunidad, asi que acepto –dijo dándole la mano a Andrew y sonriéndole a Michiru la cual asintió en gesto de aprobación; aprovecharía su amnesia para tirarle la discusión a Andrew con su madre de la decisión tomada, de la cual no se arrepentía.

-Bueno - dijo Andrew que le parece si se presenta este lunes próximo, asi yo tendre la documentación lista, mándeme sus atestados a mi correo electrónico y lo demás lo veremos en el camino – dijo Andrew entregándole una tarjeta –

El señor Matsuka se habia retirado prometiendo mandar la documentación requerida y agradeciéndole infinitamente todo lo que habia hecho por él y por su familia.

.

.

.-Michiru- Dijo Andrew – Aun están tus amigas alla afuera y esperan verte

\- ¿tengo que mentir? – preguntó Michiru, la sola idea le causaba gran molestia

\- No veo por qué, si ya se lo dijiste a mi mamá, decírselo a todas ellas es algo muy sencillo – aseguró Andrew y ella sonrió – puedes decirle a Haruka que venga y a medida que entren se las presentas como tu novia, es rápido y ligero

\- Haruka y yo no tenemos nada – aseguró y Andrew frunció el ceño – ella es amiga de mi novia, es todo

\- ¿Y adonde está tu novia? – preguntó

\- Aun no lo sé, pero la entiendo perfectamente, debe tenerle miedo a mi progenitora– explicó la aguamarina de lo mas natural

\- Yo digo que esa novia tuya no te quiere – dijo Andrew mientras se sentaba

\- Claro que me quiere, Haruka me estuvo contando todo sobre ella anoche pero me quedé dormida y cuando volme desperte continuamos hablando de todo

\- Si bueno, lo que tú digas, pero yo pienso que hay mas entre tú y Haruka que entre tú y tu supuesta novia – aseguró

\- No, yo siento que hay algo muy grande que me une a esa mujer y no lo voy a botar a la basura porque me guste Haruka – aseguró y no pudo seguir porque en eso llegó el médico

El doctor empezó a hacerle el chequeo a Michiru pero fue bastante rudo en su trato, se comportó muy mal con ella y le salió con un par de groserías, ninguna referida a su homosexualidad, Andrew lo miraba de reojo, era evidente que algo raro le pasaba

\- En un rato van a venir por usted para hacerle unas nuevas pruebas– dijo sin mirarla a la cara, puso la historia en su sitio y se fue

\- ¿y a este qué le pasó? – preguntó Andrew y Michiru se encogió de hombros

\- No sé, ni me importa, a lo mejor sigue molesto porque no le contestaba las preguntas la primera vez que me vio – asumió Michiru y se levantó para arreglarse y esperar que fueran a buscarla para las pruebas.

.Un enfermero se la llevó de su habitación y la tuvieron más de dos horas de un lugar a otro haciéndole diferentes pruebas. Por su parte la rubia fue al apartamento de Michiru y recogió todo, lo hizo rapidísimo

.

.

* * *

\- No sabía que recoger tu vida y desaparecerla podría hacerse en dos horas – decía para sí misma mientras recogía todo y lo metía en maletas

\- ¿listo hija? – preguntó Sasuke que la estaba ayudando con la mudanza

\- Si papá ya – dijo Haruka entregándole un par de maletas y mirando lo que días antes era su hogar

\- Bueno, ahora que estás menos apurada me vas a contar que pasó porque tengo el presentimiento de que causaste un lio – le dijo, Haruka le contó todo y su padre sentía deseos de regañarla pero la vio tan melancólica que no pudo - ¿cómo lo piensas solucionar?

\- Todavía no sé, deseo fervientemente que Michiru recupere la memoria y me haga el trabajo más fácil

\- Mi amor, no vayas a molestarte, pero yo pienso sinceramente que esa mentira no era necesaria

\- Si yo sé, Serena piensa lo mismo, pero ya la dije y hasta que la mamá de Michi no se calme un pelo no voy a decir nada – Sasuke no estaba convencido pero no dijo nada más en todo el camino.

.

* * *

En la habitación de Michiru estaban siete mujeres, tres del trabajo y cuatro ex compañeras de facultad y además Darien y Andrew. Michiru llegó y se topó con el montón de gente, sólo uno conocido

\- Hola mi niña, ¿cómo estás? – la saludó Darien dándole un abrazo y un beso

\- ¿Darien? – preguntó, Andrew ya los había puesto al tanto y todos sabían que Michiru estaba amnésica o algo similar

\- Si corazón, el príncipe de tus sueños – dijo en tono de broma, solía decirlo, como Michiru no tenía príncipe sino princesa él se hacía acreedor del título

\- Bueno, hola, no tengo idea de quienes son, pero no me lo digan, siéntense, voy a darles una noticia y… - entró en ese momento Serena

\- Hola Michiru… hola… Darien – ver a Darien le sorprendió mucho después de lo que había pasado entre ellos

\- Hola – dijo Darien y Michiru los miraba a ambos

\- Otra amiga ¿no? – preguntó y Serena asintió – siéntate… bienvenida Serena – Serena sonrio y antes de sentarse le dijo – cuando me recuerdes vas a quererme – el comentario le pareció raro a Michiru pero continuó con su salida pública del armario

\- Bueno, tú no sabías – le dijo a Serena – pero el resto no me diga su nombre ni como nos conocimos ni nada, cuando sepan realmente quien soy, tienen toda la libertad de decidir si quieren seguir siendo mis amigos o no. si quieren pertenecer a mi vida, me pueden decir lo que quieran pero necesitan saber que soy completamente gay… ¿gay?... sí, gay; así evito las preguntas fastidiosas, ¿Cuándo lo supe? No tengo idea porque no lo recuerdo pero desde que me desperté y vi a Haruka lo supe, ¿estoy segura? Completa y absolutamente segura, prefiero perder un brazo antes que tener algo con un hombre… sin ofender – le dijo a Andrew y a Darien – Así que decidan, quienes se quedan quienes se van, no me van a herir ni me va a importar porque en realidad no tengo idea de quienes son – dijo rápidamente y todos quedaron sorprendidos, unos por la noticia, otros por la facilidad con la que lo decía y otros por el hecho de que lo dijera

\- Gran cosa Michiru, pensé que era una noticia nueva, hace años que sé que eres homosexual, si yo te presenté a tu novia – dijo Darien y los ojos de Serena se desorbitaron

\- ¿en serio? – preguntó Michiru pero Darien aprovechó que dos de las mujeres estaban saliendo de la habitación para no decir nada mas hasta saber qué era lo que Serena quería que no dijera

\- Yo ya lo sabía – comentó una muchacha que estaba totalmente molesta con las otras dos que se fueron

\- Yo también – comentó otra

\- Si… era bastante evidente – dijo otra y Michiru era la sorprendida

\- Definitivamente no quiero recordar cuanta energía desperdicié intentando ocultarlo – dijo y todos sonrieron

\- Yo no sabía – dijo una muchacha – pero no me importa, es tu vida y tú no me dices que hacer con la mía

\- Si, a mi tampoco, aunque nunca había tenido una amiga lesbiana – comentó otra

\- ¿y tú? – le preguntó Michiru a Serena al ver que estaba muda, en realidad preocupada por no delatar a Haruka

\- ¿yo qué? – preguntó

\- ¿Lo sabías?, ¿te enteraste?, ¿te molesta? ¿o qué? – preguntó Michiru sintiéndose ignorada

\- Ah… sí, yo sabía hace rato – contestó Serena y Michiru estaba intrigada

\- Pero ¿qué? ¿te lo dije? – preguntó

\- No exactamente, pero sabías que yo sabía – le respondió aun distraída y en eso entró Haruka

\- Hola Haru, bienvenida, Michiru está saliendo del armario – le dijo Darien y Haruka levantó las cejas y miró a Michiru, ésta se encogió de hombros, luego miró a las cinco muchachas y la miraban raro, a los efectos Haruka siempre había sido la mejor amiga de Michiru, pero ahora conociendo el secreto empezaban las sospechas y las miradas raras hacia la rubia, además era evidente, por la mirada de Michiru, que a la paciente le gustaba mucho esa última visita

\- Darien ¿podemos hablar afuera? – le preguntó Haruka y a Michiru eso le parecía rarísimo, el asunto de interés se encontraba entre Darien, Serena y Haruka

\- Dime – le dijo Darien estando afuera de la habitación

\- Dije una mentira – confesó Haruka y Darien se puso la mano en la cabeza y suspiró

\- ¿Por qué presiento que no es una blanca? – preguntó

\- Porque no lo es, es más o menos como la primera, excepto porque esta no era tan necesaria como aquella pero la dije en un momento de desesperación

\- Que hiciste

-Le dije a Michiru que ella y yo solo éramos amigas

\- ¿y qué vas a hacer? –Dijo Darien sorprendido por la oportunidad que Haruka había dejado ir de revelar su amor a los cuatro mares

\- No sé, pero por los momentos no le digas nada, yo soy amiga de su novia, nada mas – Darien aceptó, igual que todos los demás, a regañadientes

Las amigas de Michiru estuvieron con ella hasta tarde y luego apareció el médico y les dijo que Michiru se podía ir dentro de treinta y seis horas más

\- No hay daño cerebral, la falta de memoria es temporal y se irá estimulando con el pasar de las semanas, no hace falta que siga aquí mas tiempo solo un par de noches mas por cualquier cosa, y pasado mañana se puede ir y cualquier cambio su madre tiene mi tarjeta – aseguró y se fue, esta vez fue menos grosero, tal vez porque había más gente en la habitación, o tal vez porque ya no tendría que ver a la lesbiana.

.

Como a las nueve sólo quedaban Serena y Haruka en la habitación

\- Dime algo – le dijo Michiru a Serena - ¿tú eres mi novia? – preguntó y Serena sonrió

\- Si fuese homosexual seguro daría mi batalla, pero como no lo soy, no, no soy tu novia – aseguró – aunque ahora que lo pienso tu novia está muy bien también – aseguró guiñándole un ojo y Haruka volteó a mirar a Serena totalmente seria a la cual solo le sonrio – lástima que sea tan mentirosa y tenga la facultad de armar una tormenta en un mínimo vasito de agua – continuó Serena y Haruka achicó los ojos dirigiendo la mirada hacia ella – por cierto, ¿Haruka ya te dijo como se llama tu novia? – preguntó y la rubia alta quería matarla

\- No, tienes razón, ¿cómo se llama?- preguntó y Haruka pensó muy rápido

\- Amara… – dijo mirando a Serena y ella la miraba como quien dice "mentirosa, tarde o temprano te van a agarrar".

Al rato de eso Serena se fue y Haruka estaba dispuesta a irse, a Michiru la daban de alta muy pronto y no quería quedarse a dormir porque seguro su familia iría a verla mañana ya que hoy no se habían asomado y la iban a ver ahí

\- Me voy am… Michiru, te veo mañana – dijo y se iba a levantar

\- Ya va, no te vayas todavía, tengo que hacerte una pregunta – dijo y Haruka se sentó en la silla junto a la cama

\- Yo… ¿le soy infiel a mi novia? – preguntó y el rostro de la rubia cambió por completo

\- No sé… dime tú ¿le montas los cachos a tu novia? – preguntó casi molesta

\- Bueno… es evidente que no – dijo un poco cohibida

\- Para mí no es tan evidente – continuó Haruka y la aguamarina sonrió

\- Si te molesta tanto, debes ser muy buena amiga de mi novia así que no puedo serle infiel

\- Michiru… no te entiendo – dijo Haruka disminuyendo un poco su molestia

\- Es que… pensé que le era infiel contigo – explicó y Haruka frunció el ceño

\- ¿Qué? ¿por qué? – preguntó a ver que le decía Michiru

\- Es que, cuando yo te vi por primera vez me di cuenta de que era gay, juraba que tú eras mi novia, luego me dijiste que no y supe que tenía que tener una novia en algún lugar porque sentía que algo faltaba en mi vida, algo no cuadraba, cuando tú estás, ese vacío se llena por completo, así que creo que si no le era infiel a mi novia contigo tenía deseos de serlo, y como quiero ser honesta voy a decírselo, no vayas a decirle nada, quiero decírselo personalmente – Haruka sólo pensaba en la batalla campal que se iba a armar cuando Michiru recordara todo y descubriera la cascada de mentiras que había dicho, definitivamente la iba a matar

\- Yo no voy a decirle nada, tú se lo dices cuando la veas – dijo – tengo que irme – dijo y olvidó todo lo anterior y le dio un beso en la frente a la peliazul.

* * *

 **Continuara**

Gracias por los comentarios...

Que esten bien


	8. Encarando la Verdad

**CAPITULO 8**

 **ENCARANDO LA VERDAD**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El dia que le daban el alta a Michiru, Makoto apareció en su habitación

\- hola – dijo Makoto

\- hola, ¿le pasó algo a Andrew? – preguntó Michiru

\- no ¿por qué? – preguntó mientras se sentaba y dejaba a la aguamarina un poco sorprendida

\- ¿Por qué no vino él? – preguntó y Makoto estaba concentrada buscando el control del televisor entre los cojines

\- Ah… yo le dije que yo venía por ti – aseguró y encontró el control en un cajón de la mesita

\- ¿por qué? – preguntó pero nunca obtuvo respuesta porque la castaña encendió la tele

\- ¿qué estabas viendo Michi? – preguntó al ver un montón de dibujos animados en la televisión – Michiru medio sonrió

\- Yo… eh… yo no estaba viendo nada, Haruka estaba aquí anoche y se puso a ver eso con Andrew – dijo tartamudeando mientras veía los Simpson de la tele

\- Ah… Haruka… - dijo Makoto sonriendo – se me olvidaba que ahora te dejas manosear por las mujeres – aseguró mientras pasaba los canales y Michiru volteó a mirarla

\- ¿te molesta? – preguntó una vez mas

\- No, en realidad me lo dijiste una vez pero se me olvidó – aseguró Makoto y Michiru levantó ambas cejas

\- ¿tan grande fue el trauma? – preguntó sin conseguir que Makoto le prestara total atención

\- ¿el trauma? No, la embriaguez, creo que esa noche respirábamos y transpirábamos alcohol – aseguró y Michiru sonrió.

La castaña se cansó de jugar con el televisor y lo apagó, se acercó a Michiru – ojalá recuerdes lo que te dije esa noche, sigo pensando igual, no me importa lo que seas mientras sigas siendo mi prima y pueda contar contigo, no me importa si en tu casa hay boxer o cacheteros – los ojos de Michiru se desorbitaron – me da igual, es tu vida y mientras seas feliz y esa persona te quiera yo no voy a tener problemas con ella, pero si te hace algo voy a odiarla y voy a hacértelo saber – Michiru sonrió, no la recordaba pero parecía quererla mucho

\- Si no lo recordaba antes dudo que lo recuerde ahora – aseguró Michiru

\- La vida te da sorpresas, yo juraba que esas horas de mi vida habían desaparecido en el limbo de mis recuerdos pero ayer las recuperé – aseguró Makoto y se sentó en la cama – ¿ya recogiste todo?

\- Sí, estoy esperando que me den el alta – aseguró Michiru

\- ¿Cuándo va a ser eso? – La castaña quería salir de esa clínica lo más rápido posible

\- Cuando aparezca el médico, debe estar por llegar – aseguró mientras Mako le recogía una cola en el cabello, en eso entró el médico, quien vio a Makoto recogiéndole el cabello a Michiru y se detuvo en la puerta, sin entrar ni salir

\- ¿le va a dar el alta doctor? – preguntó Makoti pero el médico no dijo nada - ¿doctor? ¿sigue en la tierra?

\- ¿Ah? – preguntó cuando regresó de sus pensamientos – ah sí, ya firmé el alta, estos son los récipes y las indicaciones, más que nada para las raspaduras y los golpes, cualquier cosa ahí está mi número, pero finalmente se va – Makoto frunció el ceño y el doctor salió de la habitación

\- Ese "finalmente" sonó a que le daba más alivio a él que a ti – aseguró – es medio raro ese doctor ¿no?

\- Si, no es la primera vez que pasa, antier cuando Andrew estaba aquí también estaba así, y cuando nos vio a mí y a… claro, ya sé que le pasa, no es raro, sólo le tiene miedo a los "raros" – concluyó Michiru al recordar que el médico cambió de actitud luego de que vio Haruka dormir con ella en la misma cama – y claro, ante sus ojos tú no eres precisamente mi prima – aseguró sonriendo y Makoto se sorprendió – además debe pensar que no sólo soy gay sino una promiscua que aun desmemoriada cambia de pareja cada día

\- Ay pero que idiota, ¿Qué le pasa? ¿hará lo mismo con los negros o los judíos? – preguntó molesta la Castaña

\- No sé, y no me importa, él verá como hace con sus traumas, supongo que sale a la calle con los ojos cerrados para no ver algo con lo que no esté de acuerdo… en fin ¿nos vamos? – preguntó Michiru

\- Si… - dijo su prima y recordó que había un detalle importante que Michiru no sabía

–eh… Michi

\- ¿sí?

\- Eh… tu madre quiere que te lleve a su casa – comunicó Makoto sin mirarla a los ojos

\- No me vas a llevar a ningún otro lugar que no sea mi apartamento – aseguró la aguamarina y Makoto medio cerró un ojo

–Michi, mi tia no lo consulto simplemente me ordeno que te dijera que nos íbamos para su casa – Dijo Makoto con un suspiro

–no Mako, prefiero quedarme aquí con el médico homofóbico… vamos a estar claros aca, mi madre..es decir tu tia seguro tiene un plan perfecto para heterizarme y como sé que no va a suceder prefiero no perder mi tiempo ni mi paciencia, tú decides o me llevas a mi apartamento o te vas porque puedo llamar a Darien o a Serena o a Haruka, al parecer tengo unos cuantos amigos que me apoyan incondicionalmente

\- ¿Qué hay en ese apartamento que es tan importante? En la casa de mi tía está tu familia – Makoto no se rendía a la primera, tal vez a la segunda

\- Si claro, una familia a la que le repugna saber quien soy en realidad – aseguró Michiru

\- ¡hey! – reprendió Makoto – yo pertenezco a esa familia y no soy así

\- Solamente tú y Andrew, porque hasta tu hermanita, que se nota que me quiere, pero está como asustada – dijo y se sentó en una silla porque ya habían salido de la habitación – ¿me vas a llevar a mi apartamento o no? – preguntó y la castaña suspiró

\- Está bien – desistió – esa novia tuya seguro ni está ahí – Michiru volvió a sentarse y Makoto la tomó por la muñeca – ¡ya!... levántate, no voy a decir nada mas, después de todo tú eres un adulto independiente – aseguró y continuaron caminando hasta su carro

* * *

\- ¿hace cuanto? – preguntó Michiru

\- ¿qué? – Makoto ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación

\- ¿hace cuanto soy un adulto independiente? – preguntó, nadie, nunca, desde que despertó le dijo cuantos años tenía ni a que se dedicaba

\- Bueno… adulto… desde hace cinco años – los ojos de Michiru se desorbitaron – sí, estás vieja… adulto con casa propia… desde hace dos… creo, y adulto independiente desde que te graduaste hace más de un año y empezaste a trabajar con mi papá – aseguró Makoto haciendo un recuento cronológico de la vida conocida de Michiru

\- ¿de qué me gradué? – Michiru sabia un poco por lo que Haruka le habia contado, pero necesitaba escucharlo de alguien mas ya que no recordaba nada de su vida

\- De arquitecto – contestó su prima que después del asunto de la homosexualidad no había apreciado desde todos los puntos de vista lo inconveniente de ser amnésico

\- Sabes adonde vivo ¿no? – preguntó una vez mas la peliazul luego de perderse en sus pensamientos un par de minutos

\- Si, solía venir antes de que empezaran las excusas raras y absurdas… las cuales supongo tenían que ver con tu aun desconocida novia – dijo y como Michiru no recordaba nada el comentario no provocó ni vergüenza ni ninguna otra cosa

.

* * *

– aquí estamos – dijo, el vigilante la recibió con cariño, con deseos de preguntarle por Haruka pero se cohibió al ver a Makoto. Llegaron al piso y a la puerta del apartamento - ¿tienes llaves?

\- ¡no! – no se había dado cuenta

\- Excelente, sabes algo de artes arácnidas que no nos hayas comentado – Michiru ignoró el comentario

\- Debí perderlas en el accidente, seguro mi novia tiene una copia

-Michi, ni siquiera le hemos visto la cara a tu novia – comentó su prima

\- Se llama Amara – aseguró la aguamarina

\- Claro… y como es la única Amara en la faz terrestre – dijo irónicamente la castaña

\- No estás ayudando – le dijo Michiru y se volteó, entonces vio el extintor y se acercó

\- Tú tampoco – replicó Makoto al ver que se acercaba a extintor de manera extraña, de pronto Michiru sacó una llave de debajo del extintor - ¿cómo…? ¿lo recordaste?

\- No, ahí la hubiese puesto de haber sido yo y como efectivamente fui yo, ahí estaba – dijo y con la llave de repuesto abrió, mientras Makoto metía las maletas Michiru regresó la llave a su sitio

.

.

* * *

\- No ha cambiado mucho – le dijo mientras hacía café

\- Tiene que haber cambiado… porque no vivo sola – dijo Michiru medio distraída intentando encontrar fotos o algo que dijera que realmente la tal Amara había dejado su huella ahí e iba a aparecer en algún momento

\- Michi es tarde, me tengo que ir a la casa de mi tia a decirle porque estoy llegando sin su hija y a recibir uno de esos regaños que no recibo desde hace quince años

\- Okey – dijo Michiru aun sorprendida por no encontrar nada relacionado con su novia

\- Cuídate y cualquier cosa por favor llamame– dijo Makoto y se fue

.

* * *

Michiru estaba buscando y buscando, pero no encontró nada, se cambió de ropa y se puso a leer unos documentos que estaban en la peinadora, notó que entendía todo a la perfección y hasta se le ocurrieron un par de ideas. Su bolígrafo se quedó sin tinta y buscando uno consiguió una foto debajo de unos papeles en la gaveta de la mesita de noche, era una foto de ella con la rubia Haruka Tenoh, en su mente, empezaba a preguntarse si esa novia realmente valía la pena, porque si era así entonces ¿por qué ella parecía estar más unida a Haruka que a su novia?, porque extrañaba tanto a la rubia y no a la famosa novia?, Porque el solo pensar en esa alta mujer hacia que se le estremeciera el cuerpo? Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza se quedó dormida con la foto en la mano recostada del pecho.

.

.

* * *

Al apartamento llegó Haruka, desde que supo por Andrew que Michiru estaba ahí, no pudo sino manejar hasta su apartamento, era una total imprudencia pero ella no podía dejar de hacerlo así que invitó a sus padres para disimular. Cuando llegó al cuarto vio a su amor durmiendo como un angelito con algo en la mano, le causó curiosidad y medio movió su mano sin despertarla y le quitó la foto, Haruka sintió una total mezcla de sentimientos, culpabilidad, emoción, ternura, sentía que extrañaba a Michiru y sabia que ella la extrañaba y le daba mucha rabia haber enredado todo el asunto

\- Hola – la saludó Michiru y la despertó de sus recuerdos

\- Hola – dijo Haruka y llevó su mano con la foto detrás de su espalda

\- Dámela – dijo Michiru y Haruka se la entregó avergonzada - ¿cómo entraste? – le preguntó, Michiru empezaba a sospechar que no todo lo que le habia dicho esa mujer era verdad

\- La llave del extintor – aseguró y Michiru le creyó – ajá, y ¿será que puedes explicarme por qué tenía esto en la mesita de noche?

\- Tu y yo… sólo somos amigas… buenas amigas – aseguró la rubia y la peliazul se levantó de la cama

\- No me digas – dijo y empezó a caminar hacia Haruka – y ¿por qué tengo ganas de besarte? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a la nerviosa rubia y ésta daba pasos hacia atrás hasta estar acorralada contra la pared, podía sentir el perfume de Michiru y su respiración y su pulso se aceleraron, Michiru empezó a acercar su rostro al de la rubia y Haruka estaba totalmente ansiosa, no sabía si quería que Michiru la besara o se alejara, la verdad se moria por besarla

\- Hija ¿está Michiru? – preguntó Sasuke y Michiru se separó de golpe

\- ¡Si papá aquí está! – le gritó Haruka desde la habitación principal a su papá – les pedí a mis padres que me acompañaran a darte la bienvenida – confesó Haruka en un susurru y Michiru no dijo nada, se moría de ganas de besarla y al mismo tiempo quería

matarla por haber llevado a sus padres como escudo

\- Claro… será un placer hablar con ellos – dijo Michiru con una coqueta sonrisa que derretía a Haruka liberandola totalmente de su acoso, quien salió corriendo de la habitación hacia donde estaba sus padres

.

.

* * *

\- Hola hija – le dijo la madre de Haruka a Michiru dándole un beso y un abrazo – no te preocupes, pronto nos recordarás

\- Sí, me muero de ganas de recordar a esta familia, se me aclararía la mente – dijo mientras miraba profundamente a la Haruka, tanto que la rubia retiró la mirada.

Haruka y Michiru se sentaron en el mismo mueble y Sasuke y su esposa en el otro de enfrente

– algo me estás ocultando – le dijo entre dientes mientras les sonreía a Sasuke y a Nozomi – Y voy a averiguar que es – continuo en un susurro la peliazul

\- Michiru, mi papá se va de viaje ¿verdad papá? – Michiru no pudo contener una linda sonrisa, no sabía si le causaba gracia la manera en que Haruka ignoraba sus preguntas o si le causaba ternura la relación que tenía con su padre y eso era lo que le causaba gracia

\- ¿adónde va a viajar señor…? – preguntó luego de que Sasuke asintiera

\- Sasuke, aunque tú me llamabas Sasu – aseguró el padre de Haruka

\- ¿Sasu? – preguntó y volteó a ver a Haruka, quien se encogió de hombros – pues señor… yo era una total… falta de respeto... o le tenía mucha confianza – volteó a mirar a Haruka una vez mas

\- Yo siempre pensé que le tenias más confianza que a mí – agregó Nozomi

\- Yo juraba que la respetabas mas a ella, pero no me molestaba – continuó sasuke y ante ambas alegaciones Michiru se sintió un poco acorralada

\- Lástima que haya perdido la memoria y no pueda decirles la verdad – aseguró la aguamarina – aunque eso sucede mucho ¿no Haruka? – preguntó y la rubia no contestó nada en lo absoluto

\- En fin, me voy a Osaka por una semana – aseguró Sasuke y comenzó a explicarle a Michiru qué iba a hacer alla y por qué.

.

.-

* * *

Las horas transcurrían y mientras tanto Darien y Serena conversaban en un café

\- Al final no sé cómo va a resolverlo pero sé que la ama mucho y mientras siga siendo así supongo que ningún obstáculo será demasiado grande – aseguró Darien

\- Sí, ella me hace reír mucho porque la adora, dice que Michiru es tan especial que logró meter en el closet a una persona que nunca había estado en él porque siempre estuvo segura y orgullosa de quien era – comentó Serena bebiendo su cafe

\- En realidad eso no es de ahora, siempre fue así, pero ella debió aprovechar la salida del closet de Michiru frente a toda su familia para hacerle frente a la situación – lamentó el moreno

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo pero en realidad también la comprendo un poco, no iba a lograr nada diciéndole a la madre todo porque igual Michiru no recuerda nada – aseguró Serena

\- Pero la pérdida de memoria de Michiru es temporal – replicó nuevamente Darien

\- Precisamente, puede esperar a que Michiru recupere la memoria y entre las dos le dan la noticia a la madre

\- Megumi igual va a odiarla, si quiere aceptarla lo va a hacer y si no, no importa que a Haruka le salgan alas y una aureola, no va a aceptarla y punto – Darien conocía un poco a Megumi Kaioh por las pocas cosas que le contaba Michiru de ella

\- Bueno pero al menos se van a tener la una a la otra para apoyarse, ahorita es como si Michirua no estuviese del todo… por esto terminamos ¿no? – preguntó Serena y Darien se quedó callado – hasta por ellas peleamos

\- No siempre fue así – aseguró – tal vez cambiamos – continuó y ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio tomando café

\- A veces me gustaría ser lesbiana – aseguró Serena

\- ¡¿qué?! – exclamó alarmado Darien - ¿por qué? No estás viendo por todo lo que están pasando las muchachas gracias a eso

\- En esa relación es más equitativo el asunto, quisiera estar con un hombre que no sintiera que pierde la hombría si se apoya un poco en mi – aseguró Serena

\- Yo quisiera apoyarme en ti, si me lo permites claro – confesó Darien y Serena sonrió

–En serio?

-En serio – Replico Darien y ambos se sonrieron mientras terminaban sus respectivas tazas de café.

Y esas simples palabras representaron un nuevo inicio entre ellos.

.

.

* * *

En el apartamento de Michiru, Haruka y su familia estaban dispuestos a irse

\- Que tenga buen viaje señor Sasuke – dijo Michiru mientras se despedía – yo le cuido a su hija – aseguró guiñándole un ojo y tomó a Haruka por la cintura sin soltarla

\- Como siempre – dijo Sasuke y salió con Nozomi

\- ¿me vas a soltar? – preguntó Haruka un poco nerviosa mientras veía a sus padres alejarse

\- No – dijo serenamente Michiru – después la llevo a su casa – aseguró con un grito a sus padres quienes se voltearon le sonrieron y continuaron su marcha apretando el botón del asensor

\- ¿con qué carro más o menos? – preguntó Haruka

\- Ya veremos, el hecho es que no vas a salir de aquí hasta que hables conmigo así que despídete de tus padres – dijo Michiru en un susurro despidiéndose de los padres de la rubia mientras esta suspiraba

\- Nos vemos más tarde, yo llego antes de que te vayas – le aseguró Haruka a su padre y Michiru cerró la puerta pero sin darse cuenta esta quedó medio abierta

\- Bueno… -Aseguro Michiru - Estás en tu casa – el rostro de Haruka fue revelador ante este comentario dándole a Michiru la certeza que necesitaba - ¿Esta era tu casa, no es asi? – le preguntó Michiru acercándose un poco y Haruka prefería quedarse callada – vamos por favor Haruka, ya basta, una novia llamada Amara que no se sabe donde esta, no hay fotos, señales, recuerdos – reprochó y continuaba acercándose, la rubia caminaba hacia atrás una vez más – deja de huir, ¿Qué vas a ganar con eso? ¿Qué hacía esa foto en mi gaveta? ¿Por qué no hay rastros de esa fulana novia? ¡Dime la verdad!... vamos, tienes una ultima oportunidad – dijo y se acercó a ella pero esta vez Haruka no retrocedió y Michiru tocó su rostro – demuéstrame que eres inteligente – decía bajando el tono de voz – cállame la boca y dime algo que pruebe que todo lo que has dicho no son mentiras

–Haruka cansada de todo tomó el rostro de Michiru con ambas manos y la miró fijamente a sus ojos azules - No puedo – dijo y se acercó totalmente, y la beso, la beso con todo su alma, con toda su añoranza, con todo el miedo de haberla perdido y de querer recuperarla….. y cuando sus labios se tocaron Michiru se unió más a Haruka y la besó de vuelta. Haruka entre abrió los labios dejando escapar un jadeo.

La rubia no quería detenerse pero intentó hacerlo y Michiru no la dejó, la llevó hasta una pared y la puso contra ella, Haruka no soltaba el rostro de Michiru y esta tomó a Haruka por la cintura, sin dejar de besarla de sentir sus suaves labios y sintió toda la pasión y desesperación que la rubia le proyectaba con ese beso. De pronto Michiru sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que la hizo separarse de Haruka, quedó paralizada frente a esta y su mirada estaba perdida, la alta mujer no entendía que pasaba e intentó encontrarse con su mirada, cuando lo logró Michiru le sonrió, tomó sus manos y las sostuvo contra la pared, la besó nuevamente pero esta vez con más pasión, saboreando desesperadamente sus labios y Haruka sintió algo distinto, igual de bien, pero distinto, entonces Michiru la soltó y la rubia acarició su rostro, la pelizaul la tomó por el cuello y la besó nuevamente, sumergió sus dedos en el bello y corto cabello rubio y la fue conduciendo con los ojos cerrados hasta la habitación, había una columna que atravesada la sala pero Michiru la esquivó a la perfección con los ojos cerrados, Haruka se sorprendió pero estaba tan ocupada sintiendo todas esas cosas que no le dio importancia, Michiru bajó las manos del cuello de Haruka hasta sus hombros y las fue deslizando por sus brazos mientras la rubia le quitaba la cola del cabello a la aguamarina.

Michiru se separo de golpe nuevamente y le dio una bofetada que hizo girar el rostro de Haruka; la rubia se quedo helada sin saber que hacer; talvez Michiru se asusto, talvez la habia confundido mas; pero cuando levanto su mirada vio como Michiru la tomaba nuevamente de la Camisa y la besaba profundamente; Haruka no tuvo mas pensamiento que responder al beso; Michiru nuevamente separo sus labios de Haruka y empezó a desabotonar la camisa de la rubia y la miraba con total deseo sin decir ni una sola palabra, de pronto le quitó la camisa y la tiró en el piso, su respiración estaba sumamente acelerada, se detuvo a mirarla con su perfecto abdomen y sus senos perfectos adornados con un sostén de encaje blanco, la miraba tanto que Haruka sonrió nerviosa sin saber que decir hasta que la misma Michiru hablo

\- No sé cómo pude sobrevivir sin ti en mi cabeza tantos días – comentó y Haruka quedó atónita, Michiru intentó besarla nuevamente y acariciar su abdomen pero Haruka se separó

\- ¿me recuerdas? – preguntó

\- Perfectamente y me debes una explicación y una muy larga Haruka Amara Tenoh, pero ahorita no la quiero – dijo con la respiración entrecortada y la rubia lo aceptó sin chistar y la besó nuevamente, sabia que su castigo seria grande pero ya miraría la forma de ser perdonada, siendo esta vez ella quien la condujo rápidamente al cuarto y la sentó en la cama, se arrodillo frente a ella, empezó a besarle los labios y luego fue bajando por su cuello mientras le desabrochaba la camisa negra que le quedaba espectacular pero ella prefería verla sin ella

\- Yo no sé qué hiciste para que sucediera pero me muero por ti – aseguró Haruka y la acostó delicadamente en la cama, con ella encima y sin dejar de besarla nunca, bajó hasta su abdomen y empezó a darle besitos mientras desabrochaba su pantalón y de pronto escucharon como se cerró la puerta

\- ¡¿Michiru adonde estas?! ¡no me importa que seas mayor de edad o lo que sea ven y dame la cara! – gritó Megumi Kaioh desde la puerta y casi mata del susto a las dos mujeres semi desnudas en la habitación, Michiru se abrochó rápidamente el pantalón y buscó su camisa, se la puso pero no pudo abrochársela porque Megumi ya estaba ahí y en cuanto vio a Haruka sin camisa y a Michiru con la camisa sin abrochar le iba dando un ataque.

* * *

 **Continuara**

Espero sepan disculpar mi atraso, pero la verdad no tengo excusa, mas que trerle este capitulo que espero les haya gustado mucho...la verdad no es una historia muy larga, porque siempre me he proyectado a una Michiru mas independiente y soberna y que no cualquier puede doblegar su espiritu...con respecto a Darien y Serena me pareció un lindo espacio para colocar su reconciliación.

asi que ahora no queda mas que desearles una muy linda navidad y si no logro actualizar antes un muy lindo inicio de año...

que esten bien


	9. Decisiones

**CAPITULO 9**

 **...DECISIONES….**

.

.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! – gritó y Michiru ya recordaba todo así que no estaba tan dispuesta a herirla como antes - ¡tú! – gritó acercándose a Haruka – ¡eres una zorra, pervertida! - gritó y le dio una cachetada a la rubia - ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?

\- ¡nada! – dijo Michiru metiéndose entre Haruka y Megumi – lo único que hizo fue darme todo el amor que tenía y poner sus sentimientos a mi disposición y no sé qué piensas de eso pero la madre que yo conocí me enseñó que eso era lo que debía darme la persona que estuviera conmigo si realmente me quería y que eso debía valorarlo por encima de todas las cosas – Megumi estaba tan furiosa que no notó que Michiru había recobrado la memoria

\- Eso no es amor Michiru, esto es un deseo sexual desenfrenado que ignora todos los límites morales sólo por satisfacer un capricho físico – aseguró Megumi Kaioh

\- ¿qué? ¿un capricho físico? Mamá un capricho físico es ir a acostarse con cualquiera y cambiar a diario de pareja, Haruka y yo llevamos dos años juntas como pareja, mas de tres como amigas y llevamos muchos meses viviendo juntas y nuestra relación se basa en el respeto, el apoyo mutuo y sobre todo en el amor que sentimos la una por la otra, sal a la calle y busca a alguien que pueda decir lo mismo o que al menos tenga la mitad de lo que yo tengo con Ruka, quiero ver a cuantos consigues

\- ¡¿por qué demonios no me dijiste la verdad cuando te pregunté?! – le reclamó Megumi a la rubia ignorando lo que Michiru le decia

\- Porque sabía que esto iba a pasar y pensé que podía evitarlo – explicaba Haruka sintiéndose mal por lo que estaba sucediendo sin contar con que todavía no estaba vestida, ya que simplemente estaba paralizada

\- Vete de aquí necesito hablar con mi hija – Haruka asintió, caminó hacia su camisa y la recogió

\- Tú no vas a ninguna parte – le dijo Michiru tomándola por la muñeca – esta es su casa y aquí se va a quedar

\- Esta casa la compré yo – replicó la señora Kaioh

\- Es cierto, ¿cuánto quieres por ella? Te lo pago de inmediato pero ella no se mueve de aquí – dijo la aguamarina, nunca se imaginó enfrentarse así a su madre

\- ¿pones a una desconocida por encima de tu familia? – preguntó levantando una ceja Megumi

\- ¿qué familia mamá? Una familia que nunca me brindó la confianza suficiente como para mostrar quien soy en realidad, una familia que no sabe absolutamente nada de mí, una familia que en cuanto me vio sin mascaras casi sale corriendo ¿esa familia? – Michiru respiró profundo porque no quería decir lo que iba a decir – En tu rabia ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que recupere mi memoria; sabes! Haruka es mas familia mía que ustedes – dijo con la voz quebrada y Megumi se sintió sumamente herida porque su hija, su más grande orgullo, su mejor amiga prefería a una extraña antes que a ella y Haruka volteó a mirar a Michiru como diciéndole "te pasaste de la raya" – eres tú quien traza líneas madre –Continuo la peliazul - Y si te hace más feliz que este de un lado entonces elijo este lado – los ojos de Michiru estaban rojos y una lágrima brotó de ellos – donde puedo ser yo misma sin que me juzguen donde puedo disfrutar del amor sin que lo vean como una perversión – Michiru tragó saliva – eres tú quien cambió su manera de mirarme porque esta que ves aquí sigo siendo yo, sólo te muestro un pedazo mas de mi y si ese pedazo de mi es tan grande, tan malo y tan relevante para ti que no te permite ver lo demás que hay en mí, lo que siempre te demostré, entonces yo no puedo hacer nada, porque no voy a quitarme un brazo para que veas el resto de mi cuerpo, sobre todo si tú puedes ver desde otro ángulo – dijo y Megumi se fue destruida y dejó a Michiru de igual manera, la aguamarina rompió a llorar y se apoyó en Haruka, ésta solo atino a abrazarla sin saber que decir - yo… la quiero tanto… ella no puede ni siquiera mirarme a la cara sin sentir decepción, sin sentir repugnancia – decía Michiru entre lágrimas – yo no puedo creer que querer a alguien con todas tus fuerzas, que estar dispuesto a dar la vida por alguien sea tan malo

\- No lo es – le dijo Haruka y la besó en la cabeza – no lo es, a ella sólo le cuesta entenderlo, pero te quiere, siempre va a quererte, por encimas de todo, aunque ahorita no lo parezca

\- Yo no quería herirla Ruka te lo juro… pero… ¿Qué hago? Ya no hay vuelta atrás… yo no quiero ni voy a dejarte y a dejar de sentir todo lo que siento cuando estoy contigo para que ellos se sientan satisfechos, igual ya lo saben, nunca va a ser lo mismo, yo voy a ser miserable y ellos igual me van a ver como la prima, la sobrina, la hija lesbiana que no tiene derecho a nada, no creo que valga la pena…no sé… - Michiru estaba roja de tanto llorar y al final estaban acostadas las dos la aguamarina recostada del pecho de la rubia abrazándola por la cintura

\- Las cosas van a mejorar mi amor, dale tiempo y ya verás como las cosas mejoran – aseguró Haruka sin tener certeza de lo que estaba asegurando.

.

.

* * *

Los meses pasaron, Sasuke fue a su viaje a Osaka y volvió, Serena y Darien comenzaron una relación otra vez, a distancia mientras Serena terminaba su postgrado. Makoto se involucró más en la vida de Michiru. Andrew seguía siendo igual de seco y distante pero veía a Haruka como su cuñada, Unazuki estaba un poco traumada así que no hablaba mucho con Michiru pero siempre estaba pendiente de que estuviera bien. Megumi, Yumiko y Oscar se desligaron por completo de ella, Michiru regreso a trabajar con su tío Clemente, sin embargo él la trataba con normalidad, como antes, pero nunca le preguntó nada ni tocó el tema prohibido y no hablaba de ella con su esposa Yumiko para evitar discusiones innecesarias que nunca llegaban a nada.

\- Hola amor, buenos días – dijo Haruka que desde el accidente de Michiru se levantaba más temprano

\- Hola – le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla – hice café

\- ¿te pasa algo malo? – preguntó Haruka al sentir el insípido beso de Michiru

\- Me duele horrible la cabeza, ya me tome dos analgésicos y aun no se quita – aseguró Michiru mientras arreglaba unos planos y su portafolios

\- Michi… ¿tú fuiste al control que tenías con el médico después del accidente? – preguntó la rubia conociendo perfectamente la respuesta, pero intentando hacer entrar en razón a Michiru que era increíblemente terca

\- Mi amor – dijo Michiru dándole un suave y tierno beso en los labios – ya me basta con mi madre, que tiene meses sin hablarme, como para que vaya a una clínica a pagar para que un médico homofóbico me trate mal porque soy el centro de sus temores – le dio un par de besos mas

\- No me vas a comprar con besitos, ya no me diste el de buenos días como Dios manda asi que ya te fregaste – aseguró Haruka provocando una sonrisa en los labios de Michiru - ¿Qué vas a hacer? Necesitas ir al médico, sea con ese o con otro pero tienes que ir

\- Ruka estoy bien, la cabeza me duele por puro y autentico estrés, nada mas de pensar que se acerca mi cumpleaños y yo estoy peleada con mi familia me causa un terrible estrés, tengo una buena noticia, el banco me dio el crédito, me informaron hace media hora y con el dinero que tengo ahorrado voy a poder pagarle a mi mamá el apartamento y finalmente será nuestro apartamento – aseguró, Haruka le sonrió olvidando el asunto del médico y la abrazó fuertemente, luego le levanto el mentón y le dio un beso de esos que dejaban a Michiru en las nubes, pero esta vez no fue tan efectivo - ¿será que mi mamá no va a felicitarme? – preguntó y la rubia olvidó el asunto del apartamento

\- No tengo idea, pero aunque no te felicitara lo único que no puedes olvidar es que te quiere, aunque esté molesta contigo o no te comprenda, de hecho yo creo… no la estoy justificando… pero yo creo que su actitud se debe a que quiere protegerte y piensa que te estás yendo por un camino que te conduce al infierno – aseguró haruka y Michiru la miró como diciéndole "defínete, de mi lado o del de ella" – tú deberías buscar la forma de explicarle

\- Ruka… me voy, ella es la que está llena de prejuicios, es ella quien me discrimina y no me acepta

\- Y tú eres la orgullosa incapaz de hablar con ella

\- Ruka... – la misma mirada

\- Te amo – dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa y Michiru le sonrió – por eso te lo digo

– Michiru la besó y salió de la casa – este año me gradúo, así que estoy buscando trabajo – le dijo cuando Michiru se disponía a cerrar la puerta pero al escuchar esto se regresó

\- ¿estás buscando trabajo? ¿desde cuándo? – le preguntó

\- Empecé a enviar correos con mi currículo anoche pero ya tú estabas dormida – confesó – no puedo seguir siendo una mantenida, necesito dinero propio, así te ayudo a pagar tu crédito y el apartamento sería realmente de las dos, además necesitamos un carro

\- Tú no eres una mantenida, eres una inversión – aseguró Michiru a modo de broma y la rubia levantó la ceja izquierda provocando la risa de la mujer mas pequeña – no lo digo en serio, es sólo que no quiero que vayas a sobrecargarte y dejes de hacerme cariñitos – risas – no, en serio, no quiero que descuides los estudios, aun no nos morimos de hambre y te falta muy poco

\- Vamos a dejarlo al destino, si me llaman de algún lugar y me ofrecen un tentador salario acepto, y mientras no me llamen me dedico tranquilamente a los estudios – Michiru suspiró

\- Dame un beso por favor – dijo Michiru y Haruka sonrió y levantó las cejas – es para olvidar todas tus malas acciones de esta mañana

\- Adiós amor, te lo debo – dijo Haruka y cerró la puerta

Haruka salió una hora más tarde, eso de levantarse temprano le dejaba bastante tiempo libre. Mientras tanto otro miembro de la familia Tenoh hacía de las suyas

* * *

\- Licenciada Kaioh aquí hay un señor que la busca y dice que es su "consuegro" – aseguró la asistente de Megumi y como esta intentaba mantener su vida privada muy lejos de la laboral le dijo que lo dejara pasar sin muchas explicaciones

– buenos días Licenciada

\- ¿qué desea señor? Asumo que tiene que ver con Michiru y la muchachita que vive con ella ¿no? – preguntó Megumi con un tono bastante pedante – puede ahorrárselo, no quiero saber nada de eso, sólo lo recibí por cordialidad, le agradezco salga de mi oficina y no vuelva a pisarla nunca más en su vida

\- Haga uso de su cordialidad y permítame diez minutos, si estoy aquí no es porque desee ser su más intimo amigo o porque sienta la necesidad de relacionarme con la familia de mi nuera – solicitó Sasuke

\- Usted tiene una única hija, una mujer, ¿no le da vergüenza decir que tiene nuera? – preguntó Megumi asombrada por la naturalidad con la que Sasuke aceptaba la relación de Haruka y Michiru

\- No, ¿por qué me avergonzaría? Mi hija va a graduarse este año de odontólogo y es lo más bonito que pudo enviarme el cielo, estoy sumamente orgulloso de ella y adoro a su novia, de la cual también estoy muy orgulloso, es una de los mejores arquitectos de la ciudad, además no creo que consiga en todo el mundo alguien que quiera mas a mi hija y en estos últimos meses he dejado de ver su linda sonrisa porque gracias a usted no es plenamente feliz y yo no sé si usted lo sabe pero ella se merece ser completa y absolutamente feliz y yo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para lograrlo – Megumi solía aparentar una dureza que en realidad no poseía

\- Diez minutos – concedió

\- Este es mi álbum de fotos favorito – dijo y sacó un libro rosado que decía "mi bebé" – aquí está plasmada la época más feliz de mi vida, cuando me estaba estrenando como padre – aseguró y puso el álbum de manera que Megumi lo viera, había una multitud de fotos de Haruka recién nacida, a Megumi los bebés le causaban mucha ternura y con la pequeña rubia no fue la excepción, una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio a Haruka, pero permaneció en él sólo un par de segundos, su expresión cambió por completo cuando recordó que esa niña había convertido a su hija en una pervertida y pensó "hasta los asesinos eran lindos cuando eran bebitos" – yo era tan torpe para cargarla pero no podía dejar de intentarlo, era tan linda y era mía, salió de mi, tenía mi sangre, me sentía un artista, no sabía cómo había hecho algo tan bonito – habían fotos de Sasuke cargando a Haruka y Haruka halándole los cabellos o la nariz – mi hija, mi más grande orgullo, lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida – aseguró y mientras Megumi veía el álbum sacó otro libro, era morado – este es de mi Haruka – dijo y lo abrió – este fue el primer dibujo que me dedicó, su madre estuvo molesta conmigo una semana porque el dibujo era para mí y no para ella – aseguró Sasuke mostrándole un dibujo, claramente infantil, de un hombre de pelo negro que arriba tenía un montón de letras que decían "te quiero papi", Megumi volvió a sonreir – este fue su primer añito, puse el dibujo adelante porque me encanta fastidiar a mi mujer – confesó Sasuke y Megumi sonrió con más ganas – bueno, este fue su primer añito, el vestido rosado, fue un proceso conseguirlo pero al final estaba preciosa – continuó pasando las hojas y explicándoles las fotos a la madre de Michiru – aquí fue cuando se graduó del preescolar - dijo y le mostró una foto de una mini Haruka con sus ojos verdes increíblemente abiertos – aquí cuando ganó las olimpiadas científicas – Haruka de catorce años con una bata blanca y… lentes – ella decía que la gente intelectual usaba lentes y ella quería lentes aunque no estuviese ciega porque ella era intelectual, aquí es cuando se graduó de bachiller y aquí va la que colocaré cuando se gradúe de odontólogo en unos cuantos meses, mi intención con esto es demostrarle que Haruka sea lo que sea sigue siendo mi hija, mi tesoro más preciado, no me importa si está con una mujer o un hombre, lo único que quiero es que sea feliz, que su pareja la valore por quién es y la quiera por sobre todas las cosas y si eso lo consigue en una mujer esa mujer va a ser el blanco de mi querer, a escuchado el dicho ¿"El que a tus hijos besa, tu paladar endulza"?; bueno pues a mi me lo ha endulzado porque lo mejor es que esa mujer existe, es Michiru Kaioh, su hija, esa que va a seguir siendo su hija, porque yo estoy seguro de que usted prefiere saber que ama a una mujer y vive con una mujer pero que vive y no está atada a una cama o en un ataúd, yo creo que usted debería reconsiderar su posición, antes de que sea tarde y por alguna razón no pueda decirle a su hija lo mucho que la quiere o cuanto desea que sea feliz – dijo y empezó a guardar sus álbumes

\- Eso está mal, por alguna razón sus órganos no concuerdan, por alguna razón no pueden tener hijos, si Dios aprobara eso no pondría tantas trabas – aseguró Megumi Kaioh

\- Señora… yo no puedo hablar por Dios, yo no sé que piense Él, pero sé que a mí me lo presentaron como "Dios es amor" y nuestras hijas se aman, no creo que Dios las vaya a enviar al infierno por lograr lo que millones de personas con su moral intacta aun no logran… yo no quiero cambiar su pensar ni poner palabras en la boca del sumo creador pero quiero mostrarle que si Dios es el arma pues hay otro punto de vista acerca del pensamiento de Dios, sólo Él sabe qué piensa, qué está bien y qué mal pero para mí es inconcebible que esté mejor condenar a un par de muchachas a vivir miserablemente con un hombre o a vivir su felicidad juntas por pedazos porque son marginadas por su propia familia y… por el resto del mundo… - Sasuke sentía rabia cada vez que pensaba como desconocidos podían llegar a herir profundamente a su hija sin darle siquiera una oportunidad de mostrar lo valiosa que era – todo el sufrimiento que pueda ahorrarle a mi hija se lo voy a ahorrar y si está mal me haré responsable de mis actos cuando corresponda. Hasta luego señora – dijo y se retiró de la oficina dejando a la gran e imponente Megumi Kaioh pensativa y sin nada que replicar.

\- Después de un momento Megumi levanto el telefono para halar con su secretaria -Voy a tomarme la tarde, reprograma todas mis citas, nos vemos mañana – Megumi nunca hacía eso, por esa razón su asistente se sorprendió pero obedeció sin decir nada.

Megumi se fue a su casa y sacó el montón de álbumes llenos de polvo y empezó a verlos, cada foto iba sumando gotas que iban a desbordarse en lágrimas.

.

.

* * *

Mientras eso sucedía Michiru llegaba a su trabajo con el dolor de cabeza exactamente igual que en la mañana

\- Buenos dias –dijo Michiru a Clemente, mientras entraba a su oficina

\- Buenos días a ti también hija – contestó Clemente

\- Aquí están los planos del nuevo centro comercial, la maqueta está en mi oficina y aquí está el informe de costos y las características de la obra de manera detallada, voy a buscar la maqueta y así discutimos un par de cosas antes de la reunión con los clientes

\- Te espero – dijo Clemente mientras revisaba los documentos que le acababa de entregar Michiru

Mientras Michiru llegaba a su oficina y sintió una fuerte puntada en la cabeza y cayó desmayada en el suelo con las puertas cerradas

.

* * *

\- bueno ¿pero no sale aun? ¿Qué le habrá pasado a esta niña? La reunión comienza en cinco minutos – preguntó preocupado Clemente a la secretaria de Michiru

\- aun sigo llamándola y no contesta – le dijo la secretaria

\- deme la clave de la puerta o abra la puerta, como prefiera – le ordenó Clemente Fuji

\- Señor a la señorita Kaioh no le gusta que… - intentó explicar la secretaria

\- yo soy el jefe de la señorita Kaioh y por tanto soy tu jefe… abre la puerta, no pretenderás que la tumbe ¿o sí? – Clemente era una persona ecuánime pero el cliente con el que tenían la reunión era importante y no quería que nada interfiriera en el negocio. La secretaria abrió la puerta y Clemente vio a Michiru desmayada – ¡llama a emergencias y pide una ambulancia! – la secretaria lo hizo inmediatamente mientras Clemente confirmaba que Michiru respiraba y tenía pulso.

En la ambulancia Clemente saco su teléfono del saco y realizo una llamada– Makoto, Michiru se desmayó y está inconsciente aun, estoy en una ambulancia rumbo al Hospital, por favor avísale a tu tía y a Andrew – dijo y corto la llamada, Makoto le informó a toda la familia, y por supuesto desde hacía meses ella consideraba a Haruka parte de su familia, o al menos de la familia de Michiru.

.

* * *

Clemente llegó con Michiru al hospital luego llegaron Andrew, Makoto, Serena y Darien.

Magumi iba corriendo, manejaba muy bien, aunque solía irrespetar las señales de tránsito, esta vez fue peor y estuvo a punto de causar un par de accidentes, en la puerta del hospital se topó con Haruka, ambas iban apuradas, ambas por la misma razón, ambas con la misma cara de preocupación, ambas asustadas y finalmente Megumi vio que entre ella y su acérrima enemiga había algo en común, el amor por Michiru. Haruka le indicó con la mano que pasara y luego pasó ella.

Luego llegó el resto del batallón. A Michiru la estaban atendiendo un par de médicos, estaban seriamente preocupados al ver su historial médico y no explicarse el estado de inconsciencia, llamaron al doctor de Michiru, Tomohisa Yuu y éste iba en el ascensor, desde el cafetín hasta el piso donde estaban atendiendo a la peliazul

\- yo juraba que no iba a tener que atender a esa lesbiana mas nunca, si no fuese por mi juramento dejaría que pasara a mejor vida, cada vez que la veo pienso en lo feliz que sería el mundo si no existieran pervertidos como ella – comentó al médico amigo que tenía al lado y que pensaba de igual manera el doctor Fudo, quien reia de los comentarios de su amigo, lo que no sabían era que detrás de ellos estaba Megumi que había bajado a la farmacia a comprar un par de analgésicos para combatir el dolor de cabeza que le provocó la emergencia

\- por ningún motivo voy a dejar que te acerques a mi hija, y prepárate para una vida modesta, porque voy a demandarte, vas a perder tu licencia y vas a deberme hasta la vida, ahora sí vas a tener razones para odiar a esa lesbiana que tanta repugnancia te causa – le aseguró Megumi y salió del ascensor, el médico quedó estupefacto, la amenaza lo dejó tan asustado que ni él ni su amigo se bajaron del ascensor

* * *

– su querido médico no va a venir así que busquen a otro – aseguró Megumi y los médicos confirmaron la información y llamaron a otro especialista

\- hola cariño – le dijo el nuevo médico a Michiru cuando esta despertó después de un tiempo – puedes decirme ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Michiru Kaioh, díganme que tengo menos de un día dormida por favor

\- Una hora y media cuando mucho mi niña, dime algo, ¿recuerdas que te pasó?

\- Sí, me dolió horrible la cabeza y… ya… no recuerdo nada mas – explicó Michiru

\- Bueno señorita tengo una buena noticia para usted, tu historial médico es un poquito alarmante pero en realidad ya hicimos exámenes y esto no es más que estrés – aseguró el médico

\- ¡Ja!… se lo dije a Haruka… puro y autentico estrés – dijo Michiru muerta de la felicidad

\- Si bueno, no te alegres mucho… un estrés que te mande a un Hospital no es muy bueno ¿no? – Michiru se sintió un poquito apenada – mira lo que vamos a hacer, yo te voy a dar un reposo, absoluto, por tres días y a partir de ahí tú vas a llevar una vida más ligera, al que le moleste como vives o lo que haces que se muera de úlcera, de envidia o de lo que pueda, pero tú no te vas a dar mala vida ni por ellos, ni por el trabajo, ni por nada, responsabilidad pero sin crisis ni desesperaciones ¿te parece? – le preguntó el médico y Michiru asintió con la cabeza sonriendo – bueno, en vista de que nos entendemos puedo dejar que el comando de guerra que está allá afuera entre a saludar ¿no? Ya sabes, cero estrés porque la vida es bella y es para vivirla, no para sufrirla – dijo el médico y salió de la habitación y dejó entrar a la familia Kaioh, a la familia Tenoh y a los amigos de Michiru, besos iban y venían hasta que llegó el momento esperado de ver a su rubia favorita

\- Si me dices que no me recuerdas me voy a buscar a la odontóloga rusa del postrado de ortodoncia – dijo haruka a tono de broma

\- ¿perdón? No hace falta que no te recuerde, puedes irte, mi nueva filosofía de vida "cero estrés" – dijo Michiru sonriendo y Haruka levantó las cejas asombrada

\- Mejor me quedo, me muero por ver esa filosofía de vida aplicada – aseguró y estuvo a punto de darle un beso pero recordó a todos los espectadores que tenía y se sonrojó, prefirió quedarse quieta y evitar conflictos

\- Tú eres la única persona que se desmaya y moviliza a toda una familia, dos en realidad, por estrés – aseguró Andrew bromeando

\- Si te molesta vete – dijo seria la aguamarina

\- ¡mamá! ¿viste lo que me dijo? Definitivamente son los hospitales los que sacan a la Michiru adolescente – dijo Andrew armando un drama falso hasta que recibió en la cara una almohada que Michiru le tiró

\- Mi médico dijo "cero estrés" y tú me estresas – le dijo a su hermano quien le devolvió la almohada

\- Ya está bueno, quédense quietos – dijo Megumi y eran las primeras palabras que le dedicaba en meses a su hija y eso hizo que Andrew y Michiru se quedara como estatuas – si no te importa yo te llevo a tu casa, tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Megumi y Michiru estaba tan sorprendida que miró a Haruka y ella levantó las cejas

\- Esta bien – dijo entre dientes

\- Yo creo que es bueno que nos vayamos a ver si Michiru descansa algo antes de irse – propuso Yumiko y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, se despidieron y se marcharon

\- Te veo en casa – dijo la rubia y le dio un beso en la frente – hasta luego

\- Adiós Haruka– se despidió Megumi y Haruka se fue mirándola extrañada y lanzándole una mirada de confucion a Michiru

Una vez solas, el silencio no tardo en reinar en la antes bulliciosa habitación. – voy a comprar un café ¿quieres algo? – preguntó la señora Kaioh y Michiru negó con la cabeza.

Megumi llegó con su café y no sabía cómo abordar el tema así que empezó por lo que mejor conocía, el derecho

\- Voy a demandar a tu médico – aseguró

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

\- No al que te atendió hoy, al otro, el doctor Juu – explicó

\- bueno no es que sea mi persona favorita pero no veo cual es la razón para demandarlo

\- por discriminación y falta de ética, le oí decir que si tú pasaras a otro mundo este mundo sería mejor – Michiru levantó las cejas sorprendida - ¿por qué? Porque eres lesbiana, sólo por eso, una cosa tan insignificante como esa cuesta la vida de una persona según él – Michiru estaba más sorprendida por el comentario y la actitud de su madre que por la del médico y no quería poner el dedo en la llaga pero como evitarlo, ella era así

\- hace unos meses no te parecía tan insignificante – comentó y Megumi se sentó, ella juraba que eso de pedir perdón era muy fácil

\- tienes razón hija, pero tu suegro me hizo abrir los ojos, ver las cosas de otra manera

\- ¿Sasu? – interrumpió

\- Si Michiru, el señor Sasuke – le dijo a tono de regaño por faltarle el respeto a un adulto

\- Es por cariño – se excusó Michiru

\- Como sea, él me mostró que no estaba cumpliendo con mi deber de madre, ayudar a mis hijos en la búsqueda de la felicidad, todo lo contrario, estaba interfiriendo con la tuya y… ya no quiero seguir haciéndolo, al principio se me va a hacer difícil pero tienes todo mi apoyo – aseguró.

Michiru quería hacer un comentario al estilo "pensé que el principio traumático había pasado cuando abofeteaste a mi novia y dejaste de hablarme" pero prefirió dejar el asunto así y abrazar a su madre porque a Megumi ya se le hacía bastante difícil, habiendo con esto que la mujer mayor se sintiera con mas fuerza y continuara – tú eres la misma niña de la que he estado sumamente orgullosa siempre, tus gustos no cambian tu personalidad o quién eres y yo no supe entenderlo antes, te pido perdón por eso

\- No te preocupes, yo le hice la vida imposible a Oscar un buen rato – Megumi sonrió y la abrazó una vez mas.

.

* * *

Megumi llevó a su hija al apartamento y todo el camino Michiru estuvo intentando convencer a su madre de que no perdiera tiempo y dinero arruinándole la vida al doctor simplemente porque fuera ignorante, y le tuviera miedo, que eso la ponía a ella del otro lado, y millones de cosas más que le entraron a Megumi por un oído y le salieron por el otro, antes de una semana había demandado al doctor, pero, por insistencia de Michiru, sólo le quitó una considerable suma de dinero en un acuerdo.

Michiru le pagó el apartamento a su madre, aun cuando ésta le dijo que no era necesario que su comentario había sido producto de la rabia pero Michiru no dio su brazo a torcer "quiero ser un adulto completamente independiente y necesito hacer esto para poder serlo" eso bastó para convencer a su madre.

En realidad Michiru tenía la enorme herencia que le había dejado su papá, ya podía disponer de ella por una clausula en el testamento y con eso pagó la mitad del crédito porque Haruka no la dejó pagar lo demás porque eran una pareja y ella tenía que colaborar y otras cosas más.

A dos meses de su graduación la rubia consiguió trabajo como ayudante de un odontólogo bastante ocupado, lo que convirtió a Haruka en un ser bastante ocupado también, Michiru hacía hasta lo imposible por lograr que durmiera mas "no quiero vivir con un zombi amor, ¿por qué no duermes un ratito más?" siempre le decía eso y se ganaba un ligero beso de Haruka pero igual no lograba que siguiera durmiendo.

* * *

Por fin Haruka terminó la carrera y ese día era el día de la graduación, en el acto de la universidad estuvieron sus padres, Michiru y Darien porque daban cuatro entradas por graduando y bueno, ellos eran la familia de la rubia. Todo fue una emoción enorme, pero mayor fue la emoción y, sobre todo, la sorpresa cuando Haruka llegó al apartamento y vio a Megumi y Oscar, junto con Makoto, Unazuki, Andrew y Clemente, además de un montón de amigos de la rubia, entre ellos Serena, todos estaban esperándola con un banquete y música para celebrar su graduación

\- Felicitaciones – le dijo Megumi tímidamente

\- ¡qué seca! Dame un abrazo – le dijo y la abrazo

\- Ya puedes trabajar de tiempo completo y hasta horas extras – le dijo el jefe que también estaba ahí

\- no se pase doctor… quiero seguir viéndola – le dijo Michiru al odontólogo

Luego de un pequeño lavado de cerebro telefónico de Sasuke, Yumikola tia de Michiru aceptó ir a la fiesta, en cuanto Michiru la vio supo que era absoluta obra de su querido suegro

\- Sasu no creo que en toda mi vida conozca a alguien tan especial como tú – le dijo y le dio un abrazo y se tomaron un par de fotos

\- deja de robarme a mi papi hace años que lo haces – le dijo Haruka en tono de broma y se tomó unas fotos con ellos dos.

La fiesta duró hasta pasada la media noche y finalmente todos se fueron

* * *

\- por fin, yo quiero mucho a mi familia pero pensé que no se iban a ir nunca – dijo Michiru y Haruka negó con la cabeza sonriendo

\- eres mala pero tienes razón, ahora podemos celebrar tú y yo

\- si – dijo sonriendo y le dio un beso – esas celebraciones me gustan

\- no sólo celebramos mi graduación, celebramos que según mis cuentas en dos años puedo pagar por completo lo que falta del crédito – dijo.

Michiru iba a decir que no era necesario pero Haruka puso el dedo índice en sus labios y Michiru le dio un beso en él – y… estamos celebrando que tu familia nos acepta sin tantos problemas… somos adultas, independientes y no sé tú pero yo soy muy feliz a tu lado

\- te amo… mucho – le dijo y se acercó a ella para besarla y se detuvo a un par de centímetros

\- no sé qué haces pero me muero por ti – le dijo y Michiru le sonrió, luego Haruka terminó de acercarse y sus labios se unieron como la primera vez, la rubia extendió su mano y acarició el rostro de Michiru sin dejar de saborear sus suaves y deliciosos labios, la aguamarina la tomó por la cintura y profundizó el beso, luego se separó, la tomó por la muñeca y la condujo al cuarto celebrar a su muy especial manera con entrega y amor.

* * *

.

\- Esto es el cielo… despertar por la mañana viendo tus lindos ojos y sin sentir culpa o remordimiento por ser quien soy y amarte con locura – dijo Michiru en cuanto abrió los ojos y vio que Haruka la observaba mientras acariciaba su brazo, la rubia le sonrió se acercó y la besó y se quedó recostada de su pecho y abrazada a su cintura.

La rubia y la aguamarina tuvieron sus discusiones pero nunca más tuvo que ver con el closet o el secreto de Michiru y nunca duraron más de dos horas peleadas, dos horas de llanto que hacían de la reconciliación el dulce más delicioso y esperado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **F**

 **I**

 **N**

 _ **"La vida de una persona Libre es una ofensa personal para quienes están atados a los roles y prejuicios"**_

 _ **Paulo Coelho**_

.

.

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales:**

 **Muchas Gracias a quienes me acompañaron al final de esta historia, muchas gracias a Alucard, RODRIGO, Ren Kaioh, Chat'de'lune, Log5, hotaru tomoe, Osaka, Somnus de Mitilene, S.u, Denny Malfoy, Alexandra1510, tenohsagitario161197, Pablo395 y a Anonimo por los reviews, me alegra saber que no me olvidaron ...Agradecer también a aquellos que si bien no me dejaron un review me escribieron un PM; gracias de verdad**

 **Y a todos aquellos que leen y leeran esta historia, espero que les guste y si pueden.., en algún momento me gustaría saber que les pareció.**

 **Esta historia no fue muy extensa pero espero que igual la hayan podido disfrutar.**

 **Un fuerte abrazo a todos y todas y espero que este nuevo año puedan seguir cumpliendo sus metas y sueños, hay que luchar por lo que uno quiere en la vida porque por lo menos para mí, este sera un año de aprendizaje y aceptación personal**

 **Que estén bien.**

 **Janeth**


End file.
